Safety is in Your Arms
by shik0n jewel shards
Summary: The past may be coming back to haunt our favorite Hanyou. Will a dark force break Inuyasha's promise to always protect Kagome? Disclaimer: All Inuyasha charactersoriginal story copyright 19972006 Rimiko Takahashi. I don't own any of it, I just love it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Woo! My first fan fiction EVER! I love/ am obsessed with Inuyasha and I am having a great time writing this so far. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm a little nervous since this is my first time posting but I hope my writing is to peoples likeing. Happy reading :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

SMACK! The whip-like sound of a hand coming into powerful contact with a face echoed throughout the dark night air of the village. But you didn't have to tell Kagome what was happening; she knew that sound too well.

She pulled back the curtain made of bamboo, which hung in Kaede's doorway to peer down the path into the night air for the shadowy figures of her two friends.

"DAMNIT MIROKU! CAN'T YOU KEEP YOU MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" The demon slayer shrieked in a fit of rage. "I just can't believe you never learn! You're such a dog!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" growled Inuyasha as he landed with a light thump on the ground before the hut.

Kagome giggled at her friends. It was always the same when they came back to the village after a long journey. Miroku was always looking for his chance to grope poor Sango. She was annoyed by Miroku's constant lechering. The always-loyal Kilala was by her side. Shippo would go and tell Kaede the news of their latest adventures and Kagome would make a list of things to bring back as she prepared herself to leave the feudal era and return to her era for a few days. Inuyasha, as always, was in a touchy mood and was ready to tell anyone off if they said something he didn't like. (Which, judging by his current mood, could be just about anything)

"Oh, Inuyasha", said Sango, surprised by his sudden appearance, "I'm sorry I didn't mean you," she apologized. Inuyasha just growled a reply that sounded more like "yeah… whatever" as he pushed his way into the hut.

Inside the hut Shippo was busy drawing Kaede a picture of the latest demon they exterminated in order to save a neighboring village from it's attack.

"Really? I have noticed that the local areas are becoming attacked more and more often by demons. Inuyasha, has ye heard anything about a threat of demon attack here?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha, with a glowering look on his face, was thoroughly annoyed he had been brought into the conversation. He wasn't interested in anything except his anxiety that something might happen to Kagome in the next three days and he wouldn't be there to protect her. But of course he would never knowingly let anyone know that.

"Keh," he snorted as he made his way across the room and sat in a corner, leaning his Tetsusaiga against the wall. "How the hell should I know ya old hag! I just got back, remember!"

Kaede was used to this kind of treatment from the half-demon by now. She knew Inuyasha had no respect for the elderly and was completely hopeless to try and have a civil conversation with. He was especially hopeless when he knew Kagome would be leaving soon.

In the other corner of the room, Kagome was gathering her things. Into her yellow backpack went homework that was two weeks overdue, textbooks, make up essays and lists she made of things to bring back with her in three days. _This is hopeless; my teachers will never accept this now. Hopefully Grandpa gave them a real good excuse._ She thought, wondering what fake illness her grandfather had made up for her this time. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen one day if he ran out of illnesses and she came home to find out that she had died.

"I only asked ye because I wanted to make sure Kagome's trip to the well would be safe. We don't need her getting into trouble along the way."

As soon as Kaede said Kagome's name Inuyasha's ears perked up. He had never thought of that, and there really had been a lot of demon activity in the area lately. Nothing too strong that he, Sango or Miroku couldn't handle, but Kagome was a different story.

Kagome hearing this felt a little annoyed. "I don't need accompaniment to the well, it's not far really." She was getting tired of everyone treating her like a fragile china doll that would be destroyed by the slightest little bump, but she knew they had her best interests at heart. After all, she wasn't that strong, she had no demonic powers and hadn't been training since a very young age like the others. Although her archery skills were improving greatly. "I'll be fine Kaede, but thank-you." She turned back pulling the zipperand flopping the heavy bag over her shoulder. "Well I'm off, see everyone soon."

Inuyasha's foot began to tap the ground the second she stepped out of the doorway. A few seconds later it began to thump, and a few moments more after that it was bashing the floor heavily. _I should go after her. She could get hurt. No wait if I go I will have to listen to that damn fox-midget and the monk for the next three days. Damn. Why does she have to go anyway? Doesn't she realize I can't protect her there?_

"Inuyasha, will ye just hurry up and walk Kagome to the well before ye drive everyone mad with that insistent drumming." Kaede said shaking her head.

"It's plainly obvious you wish to make sure she arrives there without harm." Miroku grinned, gesturing for Inuyasha to head towards the doorway.

"And we all know if you don't you'll be so worried that you will go and cut her trip home short by tomorrow." Shippo added with a devilish smile that made Inuyasha want to pound his head.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE GOES!" Inuyasha was in anger mode now. If there was one thing he hated more then worrying about Kagome, it was being teased about it by those two. He stood, grabbing the Tetsusaiga in a rather violent fashion as he stomped his way through the door. "AND DON'T YOU THINK I'M GOING TO WALK THAT DAMN KAGOME TO THE WELL! I'M LEAVING SO I CAN HAVE SOME PEACE AWAY FROM YOU IDIOTS!" the half demon yelled as he walked out the door and leapt into the air in a swift bound, heading straight for the direction of the old bone eaters well.

"Good", Sango said once she knew Inuyasha was out of hearing range. Everyone else was snickering at his pathetic attempt to hide where he was going. "Now perhaps we will have some peace and too."

* * *

Kagome was enjoying her walk towards the old well. The night was so calm and clear, every star was visible. _We don't see stars like these in Tokyo._ Just as she thought that a shooting star flew across the sky. _A shooting star! Oh what should I wish for?_

She knew perfectly well what she wanted to wish for, and she almost did and likely would have if a certain image didn't cross through her mind the second she thought of it. She wanted so badly for Inuyasha to share the feelings she did for him. But she knew that his heart was already full of love for Kikyo; there was no room for her there.

Then there was that image of so long ago, Inuyasha hugging Kikyo by the Sacred Tree, promising to always protect her. _You promised you would always protect me though Inuyasha. _The thought created a tight knot in her throat, making it hard to swallow._ No, I won't be like that, I will not be jealous. _Wiping her eyes, she looked back up into the sky. _Inuyasha, I wish for you to be happy. That is all that I will ever ask for you._

She walked further down the path from the village and entered into the forest. As she walked along, she began to become very conscience of the shadows surrounding her in the trees. She looked up at the sky once more; it wasn't nearly as clear underneath the tree tops. To her left there was a rustle in the leaves, but when she looked she saw nothing. _Maybe I should have asked someone to come with me, this is kind of creepy._

There was a noise and another rustle. She walked along a bit more quickly, scanning the trees left and right. She looked again to her left and saw a white face peering out at her in the darkness. In a panic she shrieked in fear, dropping her bag in the rush and ran blindly up the path.

THUMP! She had run into something. Dizzy with pain she looked up. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha was standing above her, but not looking at her. Sniffing the air, his right hand placed on his Tetsusaiga, he was searching the trees around the clearing.

A slight breeze blew through the trees, lifting his thick heavy white locks away from his face. It revealed his amber eyes, concentrating on finding whatever was in the trees. But Kagome, taking the hit that she did running into him and then gazing absent-minded up into those captivating eyes of his had forgotten all about what had frightened her. Her fear had dissipated the moment she saw him.

He looked down at her, seeing the dumb look on her face. He rolled his eyes and by doing so brought Kagome back to reality.

"Kagome, what the hell were you running from?" Realizing she had just made herself look extremely stupid, Kagome shook her head and turned to look down the path she had run from.

"I saw something, a face I think, in the trees."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I don't feel a demonic aura around." Bending down he took Kagome's arms to help her get up, still not looking directly at her as he was scanning through the trees.

This was fine and well for Kagome, as she was already blushing furiously for running into him as stupidly as she did, and then staring at him for so long.

Deciding that what she saw was either nothing or something that was not threatening, Inuyasha began to walk back down the path the way Kagome had come. "Wait for me", Kagome said nervously, running up behind him. They only had to take a few more steps before they cameto her bag. _I thought I had run a lot farther that that._ She thought, as he turned back towards her with an annoyed expression on his face.

Saying nothing he began to walk again up the path through the trees. In the clearing stood the sacred tree. Kagome slowed down as she walked by the tree. _The spot where our two worlds met, Inuyasha…_

"What are you doing now?" Inuyasha said realizing she was staring at the spot where he had spent 50 years in a dormant sleep. The place where his time with Kikyo had ended and his adventure with Kagome began.

"Sorry I'm coming." Kagome replied, feeling a bit stupid once more.

Kagome ran up beside him. He took in her scent, becoming fully aware that he would not be able to smell it again for three days. _I don't want her to go. I could tell her to stay…No; she would likely get angry and use that command of hers. _He began to hate the word "sit" long ago, fearing even to use it in a sentence himself.

His conscience began to battle it out as they drew closer and closer to the bone eaters well. _I could always go with her._ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Kagome held out her hand. "Thank-you for walking me to the well."

He looked at her a little confused. _What is her hand stuck out for?_

"Umm, Inuyasha? Could I have my bag now please?"

"Oh right." Handing over the bag. Inuyasha watched as she again threw the bag over her shoulder and climbed over the side of the well.

"Well, I guess I will see you in a couple of days. Bye Inuyasha."

She looked back at him once more, standing in the light of the starry night sky. The wind blowing his hair. His eyes gleaming.

As she let go and began to drop down she saw a look she had never seen, even though it was only for an instant. A look of pain in those eyes. But a second later she had the drifting feeling and saw only the colors of time floating by her.

Inuyasha waited a moment until her scent had vanished. Feeling a bit of regret as he turned to walk back to the village.

_I should have gone with her._ He thought, the memory of her smile lingering in his mind.

A young girl, dressed from head to toe in white had concealed herself behind a tree near the clearing where the ancient Sacred Tree stood. She watched Inuyasha as he walked by, completely unaware of her spying. She was surrounded by an invisiblebarrier, which kept her scent from escaping and filling the sensitive nose of the half demon. In her hands she held a small mirror. It was reflecting the half demons image. Then she heard the voice of Naraku calling her from inside her head. "Return Kanna." Knowing immediately her job was finished, she lowered her mirror and turned to walk away, disappearing into the night.

* * *

A/N: Now I bet your wondering, why the crap is Kanna spying on Kagome and Inuyasha? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. hehehehe Sorry to those who dispise capslock. I only use it when I want to get the point across that someone is yelling. I'm a little afraid I made Inuyasha's temper come off a little strong in the beginning, but I was trying to make sure he was worried and touchy about Kagome going home. Anywho... 

Please leave me a reveiw, I would love to know what you think. Plus the more the reviews, the more likely I am to post up new chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well the story continues as Kagome goes home to find out she forgot about an important event for her school. Read on to see what happens. (just a cute chapter)

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, life's been crazy:S

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning Kagome awoke feeling fresh and new. It had been a long time since she slept in her own bed, waking up to the smell of breakfast downstairs rather then the smell of dewy grass. She stretched before putting on her housecoat and slippers as she headed down to the kitchen. She arrived home late the night before and hadn't yet talked to her family.

Sota was sitting at the table sneaking Buyo a piece of bacon. Grandpa was reading the morning newspaper while Mom was at the stove cooking eggs.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you have a nice sleep?" her mother turned to ask. "Yes, I did." Kagome smiled. _Oh how I missed this._

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sota always asked that whenever she came home. Inuyasha was like his hero; he always looked up to him and often asked him for advice.

Kagome rolled her eyes_. Can't I come home without him every once in a while?_ She thought while spreading jam on her toast.

"Come on Kagome or you'll be late" Sota yelled into the door of the house. "Bye Mom." Kagome called as she darted out the doorway. She and Sota walked to the corner, where the two parted ways as they headed to school.

_I wonder what everyone back in the feudal era is doing._ Kagome let escape a long sigh, she would much rather be there, outdoors in the wilderness having adventures with Inuyasha rather then be heading to school. Another sigh escaped her as she waited at the crosswalk, but she didn't have to wait by herself long.

"Kagome!" her three good friends yelled. "Were so glad to see you're alright!" cried Eri with a look of worry on her face. "Tuberculosis right? How did you recover so quickly?" questioned Yuka. "How's your boyfriend?" Ayumi asked starry eyed, "Did he come to visit you? "

Kagome answered all of their questions along the way to school as best she could, dancing around the ones about Inuyasha. _Sometimes I think it would have been better if I had never told them about him, that way I wouldn't have to come up with all these excuses._

Finally they came to the school. Kagome could hardly recognize the front entrance. There were signs and decorations put up everywhere.

"What's going on?" She asked her friends who only shook their heads. "Kagome, did you seriously forget about the Masquerade?" Yuka sighed in disbelief.

The Masquerade was a dance Kagome's school held each year to raise money for a charity. This year the money raised would be going to the local children's hospital. Everyone went wearing costumes and masks; part of the fun was being able to dress up and try to figure out who the other people were.

"I totally forgot!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands to her cheeks.

"I bet Hojo is going to ask you to dance Kagome." smiled Eri. Her friends were always trying to get her to go out with Hojo.

"But Kagome won't will she, because she will have her boyfriend to dance with." Ayami gleamed, "Oh Kagome, It's so romantic. I can't wait until I have a date to go with to school dances. "

Kagome was surprised at the thought of Inuyasha even going to a dance. _Inuyasha? I wonder if he would come? Oh who am I kidding, I could never ask him anyway._

"I know that look Kagome" said Eri, "Your boyfriend isn't taking you is he?" Kagome had to think quickly in order to come up with a good excuse why Inuyasha wouldn't be coming.

"He's not here right now; he's gone away for a few days so he won't be able to come." _There_ she thought_ good job to me!_

After school as Kagome walked home she tried to think of something to wear. She thought about wearing the costume she wore last year… but then she remembered her mother threw it out because of holes. It wasn't like she had anything really nice anyway. Since going to the feudal era, she hadn't gone clothes shopping in months.

She slowly trekked her way into the house feeling a little down. Her Mother, seeing her daughter's mood had dropped significantly since the morning asked what was wrong. Kagome told her of the dance, which was to be held a little over three hours from then and how all of her friends had expected her to be going.

"Well then you will just have to go and have a good time," her mother said, a smile appearing across her face.

"But mom, I have absolutely nothing to wear." Kagome felt sorry to be complaining about this to her mother. But little did she know her mother had planned ahead.

"Oh yes you do!" Her mother smiled. She told Kagome of how Hojo had come by the week earlier bringing a pair of shoes he said would help her new case of "foot bunions" so she could go to the dance. Knowing that her daughter was due to return sometime around that date, she took it upon herself to go out and buy a costume. Hearing of the foot bunion excuse Kagome felt a little disgusted. _Couldn't Grandpa have come up with something else?_

"I think you will be quite pleased with what I got." Mrs. Higurashi winked. Kagome couldn't thank her mother enough as she ran upstairs to start getting ready.

Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was leaning against the side of the well. The old bone eaters well lay in the center of a grassy meadow, surrounded by the forest.

The grass was lush and green and scattered throughout the field grew small yellow flowers. As a breeze blew it stirred up their scent. This reminded Inuyasha of the sweet scent he had been longing for all day. _Kagome… _

He knew that right about this time Kagome would be coming home from school. _Maybe I should go see her._ _Just to make sure everything is all right._

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he saw Sango emerge on the village path from the forest.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Sango was walking out of the woods carrying her haraikotsu. "I was just going to practice my throwing arm a little and thought here would be the best spot, since around the village would be a little hazardous."

Inuyasha nodded. He may not have needed practice for slinging around Tetsusaiga, but Sango was human and had no spiritual powers. He understood how weak humans could be, since every new moon he was changed into a pathetic human himself, becoming no stronger then a normal man completely vulnerable to his enemies.

Sango began to throw the haraikotsu, each time she did it came back to her. She caught it with ease just as it was about to pass over her head.

"Hey Inuyasha" she grunted as she threw her weapon once more. "...You want to go see Kagome don't you."

Inuyasha scowled and looked away.

"You can't hide it from us; why else would you be coming here every hour on the hour."

"WHAT! What do you mean by US?"

"Well really Inuyasha, with Kagome gone do you think Shippo has anything better to do but spy on you? And what past-time do you think Miroku has since he knows anything perverted will result in a good beating." Giggling, Sango jumped to catch her weapon. "I threw that one a little high didn't I."

Furious, Inuyasha yelled out, "SHIPPO, MIROKU! WHEREVER YOU ARE YOU BETTER GET LOST REAL QUICK!"

Squealing in surprise, Shippo jumped from a bush near the edge of the forest and ran back towards the village. "You traitor!" yelled Miroku to Sango as he got up and followed the path Shippo had taken.

Sango laughed once more before turning to Inuyasha. "You know it's alright if you go? I know Kagome wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, sure."

Looking over at him she wasn't sure if she had him completely convinced, but she could tell he was contemplating the idea. She changed the subject to the weather and then to the events past on their last journey. Subtly making comments and hints about Kagome to keep him thinking about her until some time had pasted and she thought he was stirred up enough.

The field was getting darker as the sun had begun to set and the ground where Sango was practicing had been thoroughly torn up by her feet and a few mishaps where she missed her catch and the haraikotsu had slammed into the ground leaving deep imprints.

"Well then that's enough practice for one day." Catching her weapon, Sango turned to head back the way Miroku and Shippo had left some time before. "See you later Inuyasha"

She walked into the forest and quickly hid behind a tree, meeting Miroku and Shippo to see if their plan had succeeded. The three watched the half demon for a long time seeing no change in his stance.

"This is boring." Shippo yawned.

"Kaede will be having dinner ready soon, we might as well go back. " Just as Sango had spoken those words they finally saw some action coming from the mound of red and white sitting by the well.

Inuyasha stood, looked at the well and then looked around to see if anyone was watching. He then bounded off into the forest on the other side of the meadow.

"Well what a waste this has been." said Miroku, "I thought for sure that Inuyasha would take advice from you Sango."

The three spies thought for a moment that their plan had failed, until a shocked Shippo saw the half demon return. The three laughed as they saw their comrade bound across the field and dive straight down through the well.

"I think it was worth the wait to see him do that" laughed Miroku, "and to think we almost missed it!"

"You've got to hand it to Inuyasha, he may not have good social skills but he certainly has good timing." Sango joked as the three made their way back to the hut, thinking that perhaps he would realize his feelings for Kagome before long, with a little nudge from them pointing him in the right direction.

Inuyasha landed, his bare feet on the damp earth of the well. He was still unsure if he was making the right decision by coming. As he walked out of the shed, which held the old well on the Higurashi shrine, he looked at the Sacred Tree. It still stood, just as large and strong as it ever had been, even now so many years into the future.

He made his way across the shrine, smelling the supper being cooked from inside Kagome's house. _Yuck, not that nasty spicy green stuff again._ He thought as he caught the scent of curry.

He walked around the corner of the house to Kagome's window. Peering up he saw that the window was left open a crack. _Was she expecting me to come?_ He thought as he leaped up to the window, pushing open the glass. "Kagome!" he called as he climbed in. But she wasn't in her room. He looked at her desk and saw the usual pile of books and paper; pencils and eraser shavings scattered across the top.

Then he noticed something sitting on a table in front of a mirror that he had never seen before. It was some sort of contraption with a long metal cylinder attached to it. From the other end there was a rope or something that plugged into the square on the wall. All around this device was small shiny flecks of something and all kinds of tubes and cases of colored stuff. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Inuyasha walked up and picked up the contraption.

"#$&$$! KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL?"

Sota rushed through the door. Inuyasha stood, licking his hand where he had touched the metal piece of Kagome's curling iron.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Sota was so pleased to see his idol, even if his current state was less then admirable.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He was less then pleased. _What the heck is that thing?_

Sota walked over to unplug the iron. "She went to the dance or whatever at her school. She made me help her curl her hair so she wouldn't be late, I didn't think that a person could use so much hairspray!" he exclaimed before looking at Inuyasha's hand. "Don't feel bad, I burnt my hand on that thing too." He showed Inuyasha his hand, covered in band-aid's.

Just as he was showing Inuyasha his hand, Mrs. Higurashi was walking into the room. "Oh Inuyasha I thought that was you." She said with a smile on her face, one that the half demon noticed was very similar to Kagome's. "Oh dear, I'll be right back." Mrs. Higurashi said when she saw he had burned his hand.

She returned a moment later with some salve and a bandage. Inuyasha was a little hesitant at first, but after she assured him this would help he allowed her to dress the burn.

"Wow it feels better already! What is that stuff anyway?" Inuyasha couldn't believe how much the salve had calmed the irritation on his hand so quickly.

"Medical treatment for such things has improved greatly since your time Inuyasha." Kagome's mother smiled at him. "People can be healed from all sorts of illnesses and injuries. Why I believe it was in the news today that a man had been treated and released in the same day after he received a stab wound."

Inuyasha thought that was amazing, of course it was nothing for him to be stabbed or wounded because he would heal soon enough. But he could remember a number of times when Miroku or Sango was wounded and everyone feared that their lives were hanging in the balance.

Then he remembered his whole purpose for being there. "Where's Kagome?"

"She went to the dance." Sota replied, flicking glitter off of his sleeve. "She left about an hour ago."

"She went outside by herself at this time of night!" Inuyasha could hardly contain his outrage. "What if something happened to her? Where is this _dance_ at?"

"Well, her school but…" Sota barely had a chance to finish his sentence because Inuyasha was already out the widow. "… It's only six p.m."

Kagome's mother laughed. "It's a good thing that this is a costume dance." She told Sota as she peered out the window to see Inuyasha running down the street. "Inuyasha forgot his hat."

Kagome was having a wonderful time at the masquerade. She forgot what it was like to have a night out as a normal 15-year-old girl. The school's gymnasium was decorated from top to bottom with streamers and in the center of the ceiling hung a large disco ball. It reflected little bits of light all across the room, giving it a dreamlike feel. Nearly everyone was wearing masks and costumes.

Her friends Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were dressed as the three blind mice from the childhood nursery rhyme. They wore masks with no holes so they could barely see and bumped into each other on the dance floor more then a few times. Their costume idea had turned perilous so they decided it would be best to remove their masks. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when she looked at them; their large white mouse ears attached to headbands in their hair reminded her of a certain someone.

They watched for a moment as a seventh grader ran up behind a group of girls and began to poke them in the back with his plastic sword. He was dressed as a ninja, and had been "stabbing" girls all night.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome turned to see Hojo, who had an astonished look on his face. "Yes Hojo it's me." She replied watching as his face as it blushed furiously. Hojo was dressed as none other then Prince Charming, the fake gold crown on his head glittering from the lights.

Just then a slow song came on; blushing more Hojo asked her "Kagome, would you like to dance?"

She wasn't at all sure what to say, but she really didn't have to try and think of an answer before her friends had pushed her out onto the dance floor.

Inuyasha had arrived at the school. _Who does that Kagome think she is? Running off to some stupid dance or whatever. What if Naraku showed up or I needed her to help me find the jewel shards? I would have come here leaving the others in danger only to find out she wasn't home. _He let out a deep growl as he entered through the school doors. _What the heck are these people wearing anyway?_

He knew everyone in the room was human because he could smell their human blood. But they were all dressed so crazy and he couldn't see any of their faces. _Where the heck is she?_ Inuyasha walked inside the gymnasium trying to smell her out. There were a lot of scents around of girls but none were Kagome. He came towards the dance floor and saw her three friends.

Ayumi saw him and called him over, ignoring the obvious nervousness of Kagome's other two friends, knowing Kagome was out on the dance floor with Hojo. "Where's Kagome?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"Please don't be angry with her," cried Yuka, "we pretty much made her dance with Hojo anyway!" Seeing the look on Inuyasha's face she had no idea why she told him. "Why would I care if she danced with some guy?" Inuyasha asked wondering what this stupid girl was babbling about. "Whatever just point in her direction for me."

Eri pointed out on the dance floor, but what she had pointed at wasn't anything Inuyasha had expected.

Kagome was wearing a ball gown, which was white and silver and had butterflies of the same colors attached all over the skirt, glittering in the light by the shimmering silver beads that covered them. Her hair was up with soft curls hanging all around with a small silver butterfly clip strategically placed on one side of her head to hold it all together. She wore a white mask in the shape of a butterfly with that glitter stuff he remembered seeing all over her table. He was completely mesmerized. He had never seen anything so beautiful, watching her as she spun in a circle.

Inuyasha was knocked out of his daze when suddenly someone had blocked his view. Hojo had stepped in front of Kagome and was holding her as they danced. It wasn't as though he was holding her close or suggestively, but seeing that guy with her gave Inuyasha a pain in his chest.

Furious that someone else was touching her, Inuyasha stomped his way across the dance floor, wanting nothing more then to rip Hojo apart.

He was about to break the two apart when something caught his eye. Someone was coming up fast behind Kagome, carrying a sword. Quick as a flash, Inuyasha grabbed the seventh grader by the wrist, wrenching the plastic sword away from his hand and throwing him on the ground. "Don't you EVER come near her again" he growled. Trembling with fear the young boy got up and ran off.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome had turned to see the half demon abusing the seventh grader. "What did you do that for?"

Annoyed Inuyasha growled "He was about to hurt you, duh! And why the hell are you here? Why would you go off somewhere and not tell me. What if something happened!"

Kagome was furious that he was making such a scene.

"And who do you think you are?" Inuyasha growled at Hojo, who was completely taken off-guard by Inuyasha's sudden appearance. " Who gave you the right to touch Kagome."

Hojo was shocked at being confronted by this guy he had never seen or heard of before. "What do you mean?" he asked, a little confused to what exactly Inuyasha was asking him.

"You know what I mean, I think you better take my advise too!" Inuyasha threatened, standing tall and glaring right into Hojo's face. "Stay away from her or else I'll…"

"Sit boy!"

WHAM. Inuyasha face planted straight into the floor.

"Thank-you very much for the dance Hojo but I'm afraid that we must be leaving." Kagome called back to the rather shocked Hojo as she walked across the room and headed out the door. Cursing, Inuyasha got up and stomped after her.

As Inuyasha exited the building he was in a rage at how Kagome had treated him; after all he was just trying to protect her. He was thinking of all the things he was going to say to her, but as he saw her standing by the metal fence in the school yard, glistening with beauty from head to toe in the street light. All his anger left him. The only thing unbecoming about the way she looked was the frown she wore on her face, visible underneath her mask.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you would act like such a jerk. That boy was just acting dumb and Hojo didn't deserve to be threatened like that." Kagome glared at him, waiting for his rebuttal comments, but none came. "You know, I've known Hojo a long time, much longer then I've ever known you and there was nothing wrong with him touching me, we were only dancing you know." Kagome tossed more words of disapproval, noticing that Inuyasha made no effort to combat her. He just stood there; avoiding eye contact with her. Finally she asked him again "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her, not entirely sure how to answer her question. He knew he should say something, but apologizing was definitely not one of his strong suits. "I just didn't want any other guys touching you."

_Any "other" guys?_ Kagome thought, _What does that mean?_ She looked up at those eyes of his, knowing that he didn't mean for her to be so upset with him. She felt a twinge in her chest as he gazed down at her. _It's a good thing I have this mask on,_ she thought._ I must be blushing underneath like crazy._

"Come on Kagome, Let's go home." He said as he picked her up and placed her on his back. He leaped into the air, landing with a gentle thump on a neighboring rooftop. Kagome loved the feeling of flying through the air, a breeze gently tickling her skin as they bounded from rooftop to rooftop.

As they came closer to her home, Inuyasha stopped to look out over the lights of Tokyo. " You don't see lights like this in my era." He exclaimed before he bounded for a rooftop once more.

Remembering her thought the night before about the stars in the night sky of the feudal era, Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha…I'm glad you came to get me." She sighed as she buried her face into his thick hair, not noticing as a grin appeared across the hanyou's face.

A/N: Well I'm not entirely sure what everyone is going to think about this chapter. Its quite long I know. But I think it helps to build on Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. I could just hear the music from the anime that plays everytime Kagome goes home. It reminded me of a cute episode I saw one time...anywho, I'm going start scheming quite a bit from here on out and I'll be waiting to seeif anyonethinks they know what is going on, so please leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Our story continues... I really have nothing more to say.. OMG Lost is on!

**Chapter 3**

_"Inuyasha..." _

_A voice was calling him. He ran inside a doorway just as he saw a beautiful woman falling to the ground. He watched as she tried to get back up. Her long dark hair covering her face._

_"Please Inuyasha, escape this place while you still can." Her voice was barely a whisper, straining before she collapsed once more. _

_He ran to her side. He felt the pang of fear in his chest as he saw the blood spilling out onto the stone floor from a wound underneath her body. _

_He pulled the hair from her face, seeing her eyes clouding as death crept upon her. "MOTHER!" he screamed shaking her body, "MOTHER!"_

_He heard a sound and turned to see someone trying to break through the door of the next room. He turned back to the body of his mother, but it wasn't his mother. A priestess laid before him, her long dark hair spread out upon the grass, blood rushing from a wound on her shoulder. "…Kikyo?" Suddenly he was shot by an arrow and pinned to the Sacred Tree._

_Suddenly Kagome was before him, she smiled as she climbed up the tree to him, placing a hand on his cheek._

_Everything became dark. The arrow disappeared from his chest and he slid down from the tree, falling further and further into darkness. _

_Suddenly he was in the village. Everywhere around him people were screaming and fleeing past him with fear. He ran in the direction they were running from into utter blackness. One thing shone from a distance in front of him. A girl lay upon grass. Her body scrapped and bruised. He recognized this girl immediately._

_"Kagome!" Heyelled as he ran to her side. Kneeling beside her as he lifted her limp body into his arms. He put his ear to her chest, listening to the shallow heartbeats. "Kagome wake up!" But no reaction came from her. He shook her face a little, trying desperately to wake her; he could feel her heartbeats becoming weaker. _

_Then from the darkness he heard the shrill laughter of joy. The sickening laughter of enjoyment coming from the pain he was witnessing before him._

Inuyasha woke with a start, looking around Kagome's room, which was dimly lit from the rising sun. He looked over at her as she slept in her bed. Her dark hair no longer curled like the night before, her face completely innocent and glowing in the first morning rays of light.

"What the hell was that?" he spoke out loud, completely shocked by whatever he had just dreamt.

Just then he was startled once more by the sound of Kagome's alarm clock. Slowly reaching over, Kagome turned it off. Nearly falling out of bed as she did. Yawning she pushed back her covers before climbing out of her warm bed.

"Good- morning" She smiled as she slipped her feet into her slippers.

"Keh, it's not that good." Inuyasha was still thinking about that dream.

"Oh yes it is Inuyasha" she smiled once more. "I've decided to go back tonight instead of waiting another day, after all the sooner we set out again, the sooner we find Naraku."

Inuyasha smiled a little, he was glad she wanted to go back. He didn't understand why she wanted to go to that school of hers anyway. Then he remembered that guy from the night before, holding Kagome in that way and his smile faded.

* * *

Back in the feudal era, Miroku and Sango had come into some interesting information. Myoga the flea demon had come to tell Inuyasha of a rumor he had heard that sounded like Naraku was planning something. Apparently Kagura had been in the surrounding area, promising shikon shards to Demons for attacking villages. 

"Why would Naraku do that?" Miroku questioned, looking at the others for an answer. "What could he possibly have to gain?"

Sango stared at the floor, thinking hard of a reason why, but she had no idea. Kaede looked puzzled as well. This seemed so out of character for Naraku, as despicable as he was he wasn't the type to needlessly attack. He usually only made these sorts of arrangements in order to gain something. But what that could be they had no idea.

"When was Kagura last seen?" Sango asked, concentrating on figuring out what she could have been doing.

"A little over an hour ago she was seen flying westward" Myoga answered.

"Then lets go Miroku." Sango got to her feet, grabbing her demon exterminator clothes and her haraikotsu. "There isn't much time."

"Shouldn't we wait for Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo asked

" Kagome and Inuyasha aren't due back until tomorrow. Whatever Naraku is planning, we need to know as soon as possible. You and Myoga stay here with Kaede and wait for them. You four can catch up with us later." Miroku concluded as they set off.

* * *

As Kagome walked home from school she felt a little tired. It was becoming hard work trying to come up with excuses. But once again she survived the day, explaining to all of her friends the best way she could come up with why she had stormed out of the dance once Inuyasha arrived. But she told them that her and Inuyasha just had a little argument and were fine again. The only harm done by the night before was to Hojo. She saw him at lunch as he crossed the school grounds, obviously confused about what had happened. 

As she looked up the street ahead of her she saw Hojo walking. She felt a sadness creep across her, but she knew what she had to do.

"Hojo" Kagome called running up behind him. He looked a little surprised to see her, a smile sweeping across his face the moment she ran up beside him.

"Hello Kagome, feeling better today as well I see."

Kagome felt so sorry for the pain she was about to cause him, but it just had to be done. She shouldn't let him go on feeling for her the way he did when she could never return those feelings. "Hojo, lets go into the park. We need to talk."

Inuyasha was walking along the path Kagome took to school, a dark blue hat tucked tightly around his ears. _Kagome… _nothing in the world seemed nearly as important at that moment as he thought of the look on her face when he met her from school. Smiling, glad to see him and glad to be returning to their journeys. Then he thought of the other times he had come to get her, she was angry that he left the shrine, endangering his ears from being seen. But he had them good and covered today, there is no way she could get mad.

As he came towards the park he smelled her scent, _good_ he thought _she's nearby._ But as he smelled the air again he realized that she wasn't alone. He remebered her words from the night before..._ I've known Hojo a long time... much longer then I have ever known you!_ Looking to see if anyone was watching him, he leaped up on the wall that separated the park from the street before hoping into a tree that stood above a bench.

There below him sat Kagome and that guy from the night before. A deep feeling emerged in his chest as he looked down towards them. A feeling of not only anger but betrayal. How could Kagome do this to him, again!

"Hojo, I need you to understand who that guy was that came to see me at the dance last night." Kagome spoke, her voice slow and speaking with kindness.

Kagome was trying to break what she needed to tell Hojo as gently as possible. "Inuyasha is my boyfriend. I'm so sorry I never told you before. I tried I just…" She stopped the deep sensation of pity filling her body as she saw the look on Hojo's face.

_Boyfriend? _Inuyasha thought as he gazed down at the two below him.

Hojo turned to her; his eye's glistening. "Do you love him Kagome?" He watched her reaction. She turned from his face, looking out on the children at the swings.

Inside she was searching her head for the right answer; she didn't feel it was right to say that she loved Inuyasha when she wasn't even sure he felt the same way. Fidgeting with her skirt she replied, "I _care_ about Inuyasha a great deal, more than anything in my entire life." She finished. It had felt so good to say that out loud for someone to hear, even if it wasn't Inuyasha himself.

But little did she know he was listening the entire time. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. His heart skipped a beat as she spoke. _I care about Inuyasha more then anything…_ He shifted his weight a little, detaching a leaf, which hung loose on his branch. Seeing it falling slowly toward the ground knocked the half demon from his dazed state. He became aware of Hojo rising from the seat and leaving.

Turning back to Kagome, Hojo smiled "As long as your happy Kagome, I am" he said as he left the park and walked down the street once more.

Kagome sat on the bench leaning her face into her hands. That was a lot harder then she thought. She heard a rustle in the tree above her; not knowing that the person she had on her mind at that moment was just leaving.

* * *

That night Kagome filled her bag from top to bottom. Trying her best to gather all the things on her lists that are essential for a trip to the feudal era. 

As they were saying goodbye, Mrs. Higurashi gave Inuyasha a large box of ramen to take with him. Which he was overly too excited over.

* * *

They came to the other side of the well, a little cramped at the bottom as you can imagine, but Inuyasha grabbed the box and Kagome's bag making it much easier for her as she climbed out. They walked quietly through the forest, lit by a dusky sky. Kagome couldn't help but look over at Inuyasha. He had been incredibly quiet most of the day, minus the moment when he got the ramen. She thought perhaps something was bothering him, although she wasn't sure what that could be. 

Inuyasha's mind was replaying the dream he had the evening before. Memories he would have rather not have replayed and then Kagome. He had forgotten about it until he heard those words escape her mouth earlier that day. _I care about Inuyasha more then anything… _Those words had knocked something inside of him; something he didn't know was even really there. Remembering the part of his dream with Kagome, holding her in his arms as she was drifting away from life. He never wanted to have that dream again. He never wanted to see her hurt like that. ._..more then anything... _He knew he had always felt something towards Kagome, no matter how much he tried to hide it. But he felt immensely in tune with that feeling now. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Not in over 50 years…

"Kagome…" Inuyasha faced her, he had an intense look about him. That look made Kagome's heart leap up into her throat. "Yes?" she asked, looking up into those deep amber eyes. His expression softened. "I will always protect you, you know that right?"

Unsure of why he was asking she replied, "Yes Inuyasha, I know."

"I… I care about you." He said, turning away quickly he began to walk on.

Kagome was so shocked she had no idea what to say. She followed him, blushing intensely. "Inuyasha… "

But at that moment they had come to the clearing where a bouncy Shippo was playing with one of the village children. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" He yelled as he came scampering over. "You're back so soon."

Kagome smiled at Shippo glad to see him again. Although she felt a little regret that her moment with Inuyasha had ended so soon. She watched as he continued on through the village, towards Kaede's hut.

"C'mon Kagome, Myoga is here with something important to tell you and Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed "You should hurry up to Kaede's."

Just as Shippo and Kagome began heading up towards the village, something caught the young fox demon's eye. It was like a light had reflected off of something in the forest, but the second he looked there was nothing to be seen but the trees. "Are you coming Shippo?" Kagome called, and the littlest of the companions chased after her into the village.

* * *

A/N: Well now, what could that crazy basturd Naraku be up to? You'll just have to wait and see to find out. :D Reveiws Please! Oh and that crazy Charlie, stealing Clare's baby. GET OFF THE DRUGS!(if you aren't watching lost then you have no idea what that last sentence is about.) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again yes it's me! I know you all must have been wondering where the crap I've been but I appologize and fear not! Updates will be coming quickly now. I hope you all are enjoying my very first fanfiction ever and please leave me a review, it's the only way to know how I'm doing. thankies.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kagura flew above them, her image barely visible as she skimmed through the sky above the treetops. Making her way silently in the night sky. Sango whisked her way through the bushes on the ground below in full stealth-like form, not allowing herself to make the slightest of a sound.

They knew Naraku was planning something. He nor any of his minions were seen of in over a month and now Kagura was on the move. They knew this could only mean trouble was on it's way.

Many hours earlier Sango and Miroku along with Kilala had left early in the evening after Myoga the flee demon had come with the news of Kagura's appearance. They left Shippo the kitsune and Myoga to wait until morning for Inuyasha and Kagome's return. Knowing the others would catch up to them later, but hopefully not so soon as to blow their cover as they sneaked along below Kagura.

Sango swiftly followed with her beloved companion Kilala to the left of Kagura, while Miroku stayed to her near right. This, they hoped, would prevent them from losing the demon if she turned quickly in one direction because the further they went, the deeper and darker the forest became.

Sango peered up through the darkness at the bottom of Kagura's feather, which she used to ride the wind. _Where could she be going?_ Sango looked to Kilala in her tiny form as she skipped over a small root sticking out from the dark earth surrounding the ground. She searched to her right for Miroku. It was so dark now that she could barely see his form. She raised her eyes back to Kagura once more just to watch as the demon began to pick up her speed. Sango sprinted ahead desperately trying to keep up with her. She ran beneath a large tree but once she reached the other side Kagura had disappeared. _Oh no where did she go?_ Looking to her right she could no longer see Miroku's dark form. "Where did they go Kilala?" she whispered looking to the small two tail for an answer. Just as she had turned something caught her eye. She darted behind the large tree and peered from behind. There she saw someone else; someone she had not seen in a long time and so desperately wanted to help. "Kilala, its Kohaku."

Kilala let escape a deep growl because at that moment they realized their dear Kohaku was not alone. Behind him followed a Rat youkai. It's large yellowed front teeth protruding from its mouth. It wore ragged clothing and had a slight grin across its face.

Kilala leapt forward about to attack before Sango stopped her. The demon was not posing any threat to her younger sibling. He was leading it somewhere. "Let us follow them Kilala," she said, creeping along below the bushes to keep from view.

They followed for a short time before they came to a clearing beside a dark river. The river current was strong and the water gushed. There were large pointed rocks sticking their pointed tops from the water surface.

There Kagura stood looking out at the crescent moon as it filled the clearing with light. "Yo" Kagura turned to see the two enter the clearing. Sango watched as her brother crossed to stand quietly beside Kagura his eyes lowered towards the ground without expression.

"Did you bring the shard" The rat demon squealed in his scratchy little voice. His beady blood red eye's gazing greedily as Kagura pulled from her kimono a single shard, blackened from corruption. "Let me have it!" he screeched running towards her.

With a single wave of her fan Kagura sent sharp wind blades at the pathetic youkai. " You forget your place. Tell me what I need to know and you will have your reward."

The rat demon fell to the ground, fear evident in his eyes. "The grave is on the outskirts of a village not far north of this place. The village itself is built on top of the burnt remains of the old palace." He grinned knowing that the shard was so close to being in his grasp. "I attacked one of the elder humans living there and threatened to kill his daughter to get the information. He coughed up a tale his parents had told him of the Lords daughter and child from the castle before it was burnt to the ground." The demon held out his hand "Now give me my prize!" he demanded.

"Here is your prize!" Kagura laughed as she gave a swift move of her hand, waving her fan and sending numbers of wind-blades for the rat demon. He leaped out of the way, scurrying towards Kagura. "LIAR!" he screeched "Foul creature! Your words are nothing but deceit! I shall punish you and take that shard that is rightfully mine!"

He swung his claws at Kagura pitifully as she easily avoided his attempts to attack her. "Finish him Kohaku" Kagura demanded to the young exterminator. At the very second Kagura had finished ordering the boy, he leapt towards the rat swinging his chain blade and narrowly missing the demon.

The rat slashed at Kohaku, ripping a gash in his arm. The young demon slayer yelped out in pain. Sango couldn't take it anymore. "Haraikotsu!" She yelled throwing all of her weight into the boomerang weapon, striking the rat demon in half.

_Miss Sango._ Kohaku was so surprised to see her. But he knew he could not show that he knew who she was because of Kagura.

"Prepare to meet your demise Kagura!" Miroku was running out of the forest, wrenching the prayer beads away from his right hand to reveal his wind tunnel. Almost on cue Saimyōsho appeared from the trees. Covering his hand Miroku jumped back, a few seconds longer and he would have sucked one of the insect demons in, poisoning him.

"So you've been spying on me" Kagura grinned with satisfaction. She knew the entire time they were following her; she wanted them to get a clue to what Naraku was planning. "Come Kohaku." She called to the boy, sweeping them both up into the night air.

Kilala leapt forward in her full form. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura called out sending a tornado of wind towards the two tail youkai, knocking her back.

Cackling at her triumph Kagura and Kohaku made their escape. Flying off into the night closely followed by the Saimyôsho.

"Damn it!" Sango cried falling on her knees. _Kohaku I failed you once again. I am so sorry._ Blood was spattered across the ground in front of her where Kohaku had stood only a moment before. _Oh Kohaku, how you must be suffering._ Sango felt her eye's sting as tears formed and slid down her cheeks. She had promised her brother she would free him from Naraku's control, but she still had no idea how to possibly do that. The Shikon jewel was becoming closer and closer to being completed and if Naraku captured all the shards there would be nothing stopping him from removing the shard residing in Kohaku's back. That shard was the only thing keeping her brother alive.

"Its alright Sango" Miroku was beside her now. He rapped his arms around her. "Kohaku is alright, it was only a light wound."

Sango turned to Miroku, her eye's shining in the moonlight with tears. He stared back, his dark eyes full of empathy. He knew she was suffering when Naraku was in hiding during the past month because she had not seen or heard of any trace of Kohaku as well. She held up her head as best she could; not letting anyone know the dreadful pain and doubt that was filling her heart. "Sango, please, you don't have to hide your pain in front of me. I love you, I don't want you to suffer alone."

Sango was shocked to hear Miroku say those words with such ease. Of course she knew he had always cared for her in some way since he was never afraid to show his feelings towards her, but never had he ever uttered words that made those feelings sound as something more then lust.

"Miroku…" her voice was nearly a whisper as he took her up into his arms and kissed her cheek gently.

"Now come, we must go on and find this village that demon was talking about. There must be something significant there and we need to get it before Naraku does."

"I know Miroku but there is no way we could continue on at this point. To get to this village we would need to cross the river and fly with Kilala to get there before Naraku. But there is no way we can do this without losing our scent for Inuyasha to follow."

"That's right" Miroku agreed. "… And without Inuyasha we can not break through Naraku's barrier. But waiting would only give Naraku the advantage."

They were in quite the predicament.

Suddenly there was a whirlwind of dust and leaves, which burst from the forest. The three companions stood coughing as the dust settled; trying to see who was standing there before them.

"Hey you, where's Kagome and the mutt?" It was none other then Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. "I smelled Kagura in the area and came to check it out. So where the hell is she? Don't tell me you let her get away!"

Sango and Miroku couldn't say they were pleased to see Koga. While he did come in handy, his temper and attitude could be said to be equal or even surpass Inuyasha's. But at that moment the cunning monk got an idea.

He thought he could use the wolf demons speed to reach Inuyasha and Kagome and give them the message of where they were heading. Of course he knew that Koga wouldn't play messenger boy so easily. But he would likely go if he thought that Kagome and Inuyasha were alone together. Miroku knew Koga was not so stupid that he could not tell Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha, and he would definitely not like the idea of the two being alone together.

"Kagura escaped us, we suspect she is heading back to Naraku to give him information." Sango replied to the wolf's question.

"What information" the wolf demon was still sniffing around the clearing, obviously trying to get a whiff of Kagome's scent.

"He is looking for something, and it sounds like whatever it is can be found in a village north of here." Sango finished.

"Naraku's on the move that way? That's all I need to know." The demon prepared, as he was about to sprint across the river when Miroku interrupted.

"Kagome is with Inuyasha."

The demon stopped dead in his tracks right at the edge of the riverbank. Keeping his back to them. "She's where?"

"With Inuyasha. They went back to her time but are due to return here tomorrow morning sometime. I suspect they will be arriving as soon as the sun rises. Hmmm… now that you think of it that should only be an hour or so from now. They are suppose to catch up to us but I suspect they will take their time. Especially since they have no idea where we are going and we have no way of telling them."

Miroku knew that playing with someone's feelings was an all new low, but this was dire circumstance. He knew Inuyasha and Kagome would come looking as quickly as they could. But without their scent Inuyasha would never find that village in time. They needed Koga to find him.

"That basturd." Koga was mad. "Don't worry, I'll get Kagome and Dog-breath. You go ahead and get whatever that thing is before Naraku does."

A panting Ginta arrived in the clearing, followed by an obviously overtired Hakkaku. "Koga, finally we caught up to you." Ginta wheezed. "Can we take a break now?"

"What are you idiots talking about? We just took a break talking to these two! Come on, we've got to go get Kagome and Dog turd!"

With that Koga took off in a whirlwind of dust and leaves, just as he had come. Followed by the two other members of the wolf tribe.

"Oh Miroku, do you think that was a good idea?" Sango looked worried.

"No matter my dear Sango, Koga is a dependable guy, especially when it comes to Kagome. He will not rest until he's found them and passed along the message." Miroku said, satisfied that what he did had just cause. While also knowing that Inuyasha would not be pleased with him for sending the wolf demon his way.

The three then took off into the sky, heading north to find the village and stop Naraku from exerting another devious plan to ruin lives.

Looking at the setting moon and the beauty of the serene landscape Miroku could not help but appreciate the landscape sitting before him.

THWACK! The sound echoed over the forest below them as a deep red handprint appeared on the monk's cheek.

"Damn it Miroku, keep your hand's to yourself!"

* * *

A/N: Well I felt the ending to that needed a funny. Now I know all you Koga fans out there are probably cursing me out right now but please save your tomatoes for eating not throwing. I like Koga too! And I must say he is so much fun to write. I also appologize for making Miroku be so mean to him but it was necessary. Anywho continue on and read the next chapter. Things are getting to be a spicy chicken fahita: D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And the story continues with Inuyasha and Kagome trying to catch up to their friends. I won't keep you so happy reading! oh and please leave me a reveiw at the end

(Wow lost was good tonight hehehe. Oh Charlie, you've gone so bad. )

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha leapt through the air, the mixed scents of Kilala, Miroku and Sango filled his nose.

He landed lightly on the ground, growling at the other scent that was coming quickly nearby. They were standing down wind, perhaps that wimpy wolf would miss her scent and go right by.

"You have to slow down Inuyasha, there's no way I can keep up with you like this." Kagome was peddling her bike over the lumpy forest trail a short distance behind Inuyasha. Shippo clearly enjoying the ride from where he sat inside the basket attatched to her handlebars. "It's too bad Myoga refused to come with us" The young fox demon added, "Kagura must really be up to something huh?"

"DAMN" Inuyasha growled again, smelling that the wolf demon had turned and was headed straight for them. "What is it?" Kagome asked noticing the Hanyou's sudden shift in temperment. The only response she got was nothing more then a faint growl before a whirlwind rushed onto their path.

Kagome knew it was Koga before the dust settled since he always seemed to grab her hands the moment he was in her presence. "Kagome, its been too long." He smiled broadly searching her brown eye's for the acceptance he desired. "Hi Koga." She smiled weakly, glancing over towards Inuyasha who stood tapping his foot; his right hand perched on top of the tessaiga, waiting for a reason to draw the sword from its sheath.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha was in an unusually ticked off mood. "Were on a mission here so if you don't mind LEAVE!"

"Oh, too bad for you I do mind." Koga smiled at Inuyasha's obvious outrage. "Beside's your mission has changed. The Monk and the demon slayer crossed a river and are now flying towards a village North of this forest. What are you doing here anyway? They said you wouldn't be back til morning."

"It is morning dumbass." Inuyasha's face was nearly as red as his haori.

Kagome could see this conversation was a fight waiting to happen so she interjected. "I decided to come back early." she said smiling sweetly.

"Couldn't keep away from me could you?" Koga was lavishing in his own imagination of how Kagome desperately couldn't keep away from him without suffering heartache. His eye's sparkled at the notion. "Uhmmm, well?... " Kagome wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

"Keh!" Inuyasha was less than amused, much less. His imagination was also in action at that very same moment as he imagined beating the stupid Wolf to a bloody pulp.

"Kagome, you look tired. Did that stupid mutt make you drive that contraption all this way with the weight of that kid and that heavy bag?" Koga's expression made it seem like Kagome was being driven worse for wear. She was a little sweaty and tired from driving her bike but she couldn't complain really.

"Come on." Koga lifted the girl from her bike and placed her on his back before she could say a word. "I'll get you to that village in no time."

Inuyasha was angry. He watched Kagome zipping by with Koga, in the same position he carried her. Her head resting on his shoulder. The same feelings resignating from the night before when he saw that boy touching her at the dance thing. Then he remebered how she had told that boy that Inuyasha was the one she cared for ..._more then anything..._ Why the hell didn't she say that to Koga.

Growling the Hanyou grabbed the half shocked Shippo from the bicycle. " Inuyasha?" The small youkai asked as he was thrown over the shoulder of the hanyou barely holding on as Inuyasha took off at a rapidly faster-then-normal speed. _Damn that ruddy wolf_ Inuyasha cursed in thought_ running off with her like that. I should have knocked the basturd out when I first saw him._ Inuyasha could see the wolfs whirlwind running up ahead. He knew he could never catch up but he could keep up enough pace to keep Koga in sight so he could make sure he didn't get a chance to be alone with Kagome.

* * *

Kagura stood before a grave on the outskirts of the village in the light of the newly rising day. There were several other graves, but this she knew to be the one she was looking for because the headstone was the largest of them all. She waved her fan and a strong breeze began to blow away the dirt covering the grave. Finally after a few more waves of her fan enough dirt was uncovered to reveal the bones of the deceased who resided there. Kanna appeared from the forest, in her arms she held a wooden crate with a red silk lin-ing the inside. In the bones were placed and then covered. 

"Kagura." A cold voice came from the forest.

Sesshomaru stood, his cold unwavering voice matched by his expressionless face; his daunting eyes staring at the box holding the human remains. A sleepy-eyed Rin sat upon Aun, whose reins were held by the ever loyal Jaken. "The almighty Lord Sesshomaru spoke to you wench! Tell us what your doing here or suffer the consequences!" Jaken threatened pointing his staff of two heads towards Kagura.

" I think you have a good idea what I'm doing here Sesshomaru. You of all people know what happened at this place, many years ago." Kagura smiled, glad to see the Hanyou's brother. "Are you going to stop me?" Kagura grinned once more defiantly.

" I have no concern for such trivial matters." Sesshomaru replied, turning away and walking back into the forest, the sleepy young girl and a rather bothered Jaken following close behind.

A sound came from a nearby hut in the village. "Come Kanna" Kagura said throwing her feather into the air. "It's time we make our exit aswell."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you not find out what it is they were up to?" Jaken the imp asked nevously after waiting til they were a good distance away from Naraku's followers. Sesshomaru barely turned his face to his loyal servant. But he didn't have to speak to let Jaken know he wasn't going to tell him the answer. 

"Didn't you listen to what Kagura said at all master Jaken? Lord Sesshomaru already knows what she was doing. Besides, you were the one asking her the questions not him." Rin yawned as she skipped along behind the inu youkai. "Be quiet you foolish girl!" Master Jaken was a little annoyed at being told off by a seven year old.

Sesshomaru knew too well what had happened in that place many years ago and the part he had played. Those bones held a dark secret to the past, knowing that Naraku was about to use them he wondered to himself. _Well Inuyasha, it seems Naraku carries much more interest in destroying you then I thought.

* * *

_

At that very same moment Kagome and Koga had finally reached the same clearing that a little earlier that morning Miroku and Sango had stood. The river was still rushing over the many rocks with all of its fury. Koga was about to leap across when Kagome finally yelled for him to stop.

"I want down now Koga." Her head was spinning from his accelerated speed at trying to lose Inuyasha, and her windswept hair was evidence for how fast they were going. He let her down as she pulled her fingers through, trying to make her tresses lay flat. Turning on him she yelled "YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF WITH ME LIKE THAT!"

Kagome had never yelled at Koga before. He had seen her angry at dog turd but never at him. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

Seeing the shocked look on his face Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Koga, I didn't mean to make you think I was angry with you. I just don't want to be too far away from Inuyasha and Shippo."

Koga's face had turned from shock to anger. "The stupid mutt and kid are coming. I wasn't trying to kidnap you from them. Why the hell do you need to stay with them anyway? Kagome, you could come and help me search for the jewel shards and hunt down Naraku. I know your good friends with the humans and mutt face but I can take care of you, I would always protect you. I care about you more then he ever would anyway."

Kagome lowered her eyes. "I know you care about me Koga, but... "

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Inuyasha had just entered the clearing. He stomped his way over to where Kagome stood, standing in front of her. Letting escape a low growl he warned Koga, "Don't EVER think you can run off like that with her again.

"Or what?" Koga glared into the hanyou's face.

" OR I'LL..."

"sit boy."

Inuyasha face planted the ground with a loud THUD. Kagome stepped over him.

"What an idiot." Shippo sighed.

"Thankyou very much for your help Koga, But I think I should go with Inuyasha and Shippo from here." Kagome said smiling sweetly while feeling a little worried about her bike since Inuyasha had obviously left it way back in the forest somewhere.

Koga really didn't want to leave her with the hanyou, but he knew that with the youkai kid there nothing he wouldn't like would happen. "No problem Kagome. I'll see you soon." And with that he took off down the river.

By now Inuyasha had pulled himself from the inprint the command had left in the ground. "Damn it! Why must you always DO THAT!"

"Because Inuyasha, you always seem to find the need to start a fight!"

"Because YOU always get all sweet and googly eyed whenever a guy pays attention to you. ESPEACIALLY IF YOU GET THE CHANCE TO RUN OFF WITH THAT DAMN WOLF?"

Inuyasha had just made a mistake and he knew it. But he wasn't about to admit that.

Kagomes eyes became deadly as she stared Inuyasha down, raising up on her toes and getting in his face. "THAT IS NOT TRUE INUYASHA AND YOU KNOW IT! KOGA GRABBED ME AND TOOK OFF, UNLIKE YOU WHO RUNS AWAY WHENEVER KIKYO"S AROUND! She was walking towards Inuyasha as she said this. Tears welling up in her anger filled eyes. Inuyasha had to step back, he had no idea how to handle the way she was reacting to him.

"YOU SAID YOU CARED ABOUT ME AND THEN YOU TREAT ME LIKE I RUN AROUND WITH EVERY BOY WHO SHOWS AN INTEREST IN ME! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I WOULDN'T DO THAT INUYASHA! I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOU TO TREAT YOU THE WAY YOU TREAT ME!"

Inuyasha had to step back again and tripped himself in the process. He couldn't find anything to say that would justify him. He just stared at her, towering over him with her big brown eyes full of tears.

"Uuuuuhhhh, Sorry to interupt." Hakkaku and Ginta had just arrived in the clearing. " Uhmm did you guys see Koga by any chance?" Hakkaku panted. "We' ve been chasing after him all night."

"He just left that way." Shippo pointed.

"Thanks" Ginta smiled weakly at Shippo. They both continued on after their leader; staring at Inuyasha and Kagome as they passed.

"Can we go catch up to Miroku and Sango now please?" Shippo added staring at the two as though they had just lost their minds.

"Yah okay Shippo." Kagome smiled at the young fox demon, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her voice was quiet and small.

Inuyasha go to his feet, not daring to look at Kagome; lifting the two onto his back as he leaped across the river and ran into the forest beyond.

* * *

A/N: Go Kagome! She sure told him. Don't worry he feels like crap now. (my poor puppy, I feel bad for him) Don't worry everything will be okay soon... for a little while at least muahahHAHAHA. ...cough, ahem.. Anyway, reviews? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well here we go.. the plot thickens.. I hope. Not sure if I'm completely satisfied but hey, the stories got to go on sometime.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"There it is Miroku!" Sango said as she finally saw the village they had been searching over half the morning for. They landed lightly on the road entering the village. They knew how some people didn't react well to Kilala in her full demonic form so they figured this would be a good idea.

As they came closer to the village they noticed that something must have happened already because of the abnormal way in which the villagers were acting. As they walked through the streets they could see that everyone there was heading towards some particular spot.

"Sango I fear we must be too late, Kagura may have already taken whatever it is she was looking for." Miroku said, staring at the crowd up ahead. The villagers were in a grave yard.

"Well that rat youkai did say something about a grave." Sango replied, shaking her head as they drew closer to the crowd.

"Oh Elder! The old lords bones have been taken!"

"Or perhaps his angry soul left the grave in search of revenge! Oh Elder, who could have done this?"

An old man stood in front of the crowd at the foot of the grave. Seemingly pondering over what this could possibly mean. "There could be many a reason why this has happened. I will meditate on the matter further." The old man turned and the crowd separated as he walked through. He stopped as he passed Sango and Miroku. "You two, ye have not been seen here before." He stared, giving them each a suspicious look up and down.

"We are but humble travelers." Miroku smiled politely as he began to think of ways in which he could get himself a free meal. "My demon slayer friend and I felt an ominous aura coming from your village and came to investigate."

Sango rolled her eyes, she knew exackly what Miroku was getting at but she felt it best not to say anything as her stomach growled inside her.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance? We are most skilled at exercising evil spirits and demoms." Miroku grinned as the old man beckoned to him to follow him.

* * *

Just a mile or two away from the village, Shippo was becoming more uncomfortable with the awkward silence between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome seemed as though she would rather be anywhere in the world at that moment then on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha also seemed to be off somewhere as he was lost in thought. But something else was bothering Shippo more.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you smell what I smelled back there?"

"Yah I did."

"Do you think maybe he's hurt real bad?"

"No," Inuyasha slowed his pace a bit. "There wasn't enough blood, I'm sure he's fine."

Kagome was becoming annoyed at being kept out of the know of whatever it was they smelled back there. By the way they were talking it sounded as though someone was hurt.

"What did you smell Shippo?" Kagome asked the Kitsune, obviously she still didn't feel like talking with Inuyasha just yet.

"Kohaku." Shippo looked at her nervously, he knew he should have said something about it back at the clearing, but the way Kagome was yelling at Inuyasha had even scared him. _He did deserve it though, stupid baka._ He thought.

Inuyasha stopped, letting the two off of him. He stepped out of the tree's onto a road leading to the village ahead. As he walked along the road he began to notice how certain tree's looked distinctly familiar. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a large stone sticking straight out of the ground. It was round and leaned itself against a large tree. Roots were rapped around it and to one side the rock face was smooth and diagnalled down. Shippo ran ahead and climbed on top of it. "Hey watch Kagome!" He laughed as he slid down the smooth surface. "Oh wow Shippo, it's a little slide!" She smiled as she ran over to her small youkai friend.

A memory suddenly flashed into Inuyasha's mind.

_"Mother" he called as he climbed up the side of the white face of the rock. "Hey Mother watch me!" He slid down, laughing as he rolled across the grass at the bottom. _

_"Be careful Inuyasha" She smiled; walking over to him._

_"I don't have to be careful! I'm strong Mother! You never have to worry about me, I can protect myself, and you too!"_

_"Oh Inuyasha" his mother sighed as she began to walk back down the road. Turning to face him to see if he was following._

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was knocked out of his daze. Shaking his head; he realized that it was Kagome who had turned to see if he was following her.

"Finally, you would think that you would hear me the first time with those ears of yours." She said, continuing down the road as Shippo followed.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha couldn't help but think that perhaps he had been in this place before.

* * *

After a good meal Miroku began to question the Elder about the significance of the grave. The old man was reluctant at first but it seemed that Miroku's powers of persuasion were just as strong as they ever were because the Elder finally decided to tell them his tale.

" This story is well over one hundred and fifty years old. Many no longer believe the tale, as they see it as nothing more then a legend. We were told by those who survived the castle burnings to never speak of it to anyone from outside the village itself, fearing that a curse would be set upon us.

The village itself was once the home of a great Lord and his family. The Castle was large and stretched from one side of the village to the other. The family was well respected by the people living in this area.

The Lord had a beautiful daughter. Once she became of age every son of noble birth came from miles around to seek her hand in marriage. Her father turned many away, saying they weren't respectable enough and he would not have some rif-raff destroy his familie's good name.

One day the young girl had gone for a walk deep within the woods, too far infact as she got lost. Night-fell and demons had emerged from their lares. They chaised the girl, deeper and deeper into the forest, wishing to rip her limb from limb and eat her flesh.

She screamed as one pounced on her. There was a great flash of yellow light. This energy ripped through the demons that laid before her, destroying them all.

She turned to see what the light had come from. Only to see herself standing in front of another youkai.

Somehow the two fell in love and ran off together.

The father had no idea what had happened to his daughter. He thought she was dead.

A year or two had passed. Then one day his daughter had returned. She held in her arms a hanyou child. The demon had apparently died and now she was alone in the world. The lady had no where else to turn.

When the father saw the child he was appauled. His daughter had run away with a demon. She had disgraced the family.

Knowing his families honor would be hurt even more if he turned her away, he allowed the lady and the child to live there.

Years passed and the Lords hatred for the child and his daughter burned inside of him. He no longer acknowledged either of them existed. The people of the area also became wary as the child grew. They too would not socialize with either, fearing the child would harm them.

And one night the fear became reality. The hanyou child killed his own mother and ran off. The grandfather gathered the men of the area to create a search party to destroy it. The Lord being too old and overcome with grief stayed in the castle.

While all of the men were out searching for it, the hanyou returned, stealing its mother's body and burning down the castle.

When the men returned, they buried the remains of those who were trapped inside the castle. Building this village shortly after in it's place. Those were our ancestors."

The old man finished his tale. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, unsure of what to make of it. Why would Naraku come after some dead guys bones like this?

"Elder, Elder." A woman screamed running inside the hut. "The legend is true! The curse is upon us!." She fled from the hut. Running down the streets along with many others in the village.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stood, watching as the many people fled away from them screaming "_It's the Hanyou, help us!"_ "Do you know what's going on?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, "What's it matter, people have run away in fear of me before you know."

"Yah but not this many people." a confused Shippo added looking around.

The Elder emerged from the hut. He took one look at Inuyasha; his eyes glazing over as fear spread through them. He to fled along with the other villagers into the forest beyond.

Sango and Miroku emerged after him, peering down the road to see their friends standing there, unsure of what to make of all the people fleeing in fear before them.

As they looked at Inuyasha they both emediatly understood. Sango turned to Miroku, her eye's filled with uncertainty.

"We speak not a word of this to them, not yet." Miroku whispered, the seriousness of the situation spread across his face.

Sango nodded in agreement.

Both had known Inuyasha's past to be a dark and tragic one, but the furthest back into his life they had ever known was how his father had died. They knew they had just uncovered a peice of his history that maybe they should have never known and now Naraku, somehow, was going to use it to his advantage.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN! whew! That was rough trying to get out. I hope no-one is cranky with me for playing with the unsure details of Inuyasha's past. I'm just writing the way I think it may have gone down. Besides, maybe the old guys version isn't really how it all went down... maybe that is. Well I guess you'll all just have to keep reading to find out. muahahahaha

Reviews please?


	7. Chapter 7

$A/N: Well lookie lookie! I finally updated. Not sure why it took me so long. I've had most of this chapter done for quite a while. The story unfolds more as we learn more about Inuyasha's past. (please don't hurt me...)Anywho...Happy be-lated Valentines everyone! In the spirit of the day I decided to put a little lovey dovey towards the end. hehehe.

I apologize to those who have already read this chapter for removing it and then reposting it. Theres something wrong with my account I think. Chapter 8 is well on it's way, I promise!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

The reunited companions walked along the forest road leading away from the village. All were silent, with the exception of Shippo and Kilala as they were playing tag. Listening as they walked to the breeze rustling the tree's as the birds chirped.

They were thinking about staying in the village a little longer to question the villagers more, but as Miroku pointed out, none would be returning as long as they knew Inuyasha was there. Since there was nothing more they could do they decided to head back to Kaede's village.

They showed Inuyasha the grave Kagura had robbed to steal the old Lords bones. Watching as he smelled around. He had no reaction to it, not to the scent of the human remains, nor the area. Sango did not wish to tell him the story the elder had told them just yet. She thought it would be best if one of them discussed the matter with Inuyasha alone first. If it was true, then it would be a very upsetting and private matter for him.

Inuyasha was walking ahead of the rest, apparently caught up in thought.

_Kagome..._ He hated it when she was angry with him. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to her. He was angry at Koga; not her. _Damn that mangy wolf!_ He was thinking of the many things he would like to do to Koga when suddenly his thoughts were disrupted.

"Inuyasha..." It was Miroku. "Sango and I lied when we told you that the villager's told us they knew nothing about what Kagura had taken."

Inuyasha turned to the monk."Huh? Why did you do that?" Miroku dropped his eyes as he continued to walk ahead. Inuyasha looked back, seeing how Sango was getting Kagome and Shippo to help her gather some berries. Turning back at the monk he realized that this must be something serious. He walked ahead a good distance with Miroku.

"Your right Sango, these will make a great snack for the road." Shippo laughed as he popped a few into his mouth.

"They're so sweet and ripe too." Kagome smiled.

Sango had noticed the distance between Kagome and Inuyasha. Usually they walked side by side. Today Kagome lagged behind, her eyes diverted anywhere but on the hanyou and she had barely spoke. "Kagome, is there something wrong?" Sango asked, watching as her friend tryed to avoid answering her.

"Koga came and took off with Kagome. Inuyasha got mad and acted like an idiot; they got into a fight once Koga finally left." Shippo answered for Kagome, as he casually popped a handful of berries into his mouth.

"I see." Sango felt sorry for her friend. "Oh Kagome, it's our fault that Koga came to you this morning. Miroku and I told him you and Inuyasha were alone together to get him to find you both and send you in the direction of the village as soon as possible. I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault Sango. If we didn't fight this time it would be the next time Koga came." Kagome said trying to make light of the situation. But Sango could tell she was still upset.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared from where he stood with a highly nervous Miroku standing next to him down the road. "We must know Inuyasha, what happened in that place so long ago? It's the only way we can figure out what Naraku is planning!" He pleaded to the Hanyou.

Inuyasha paced left then right. Anger filling every part of him. He needed to vent; turning to the nearest tree he began to punch it uncontrollably until he felt the stinging sensation as his knuckles began to bleed.

"...Inuyasha?.."

Panting from his exursion he tweaked an ear in her direction. He looked down the road, past his friends to Kagome. A confused expression spread across her beautiful face. The small breeze blowing her hair as she sat. Surrounded by berries and blossoming flowers as leaves dropped from the tree's around her. He felt his eyes soften at the sight of her, but his anger was suddenly replaced by pain and dread.

He turned away from them. Speaking in a voice only Miroku could hear. "Don't tell her." Before he ran into the forest leaping through the trees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inuyasha... where did you go? I don't understand What does Miroku need to know?._ Kagome thought to herself as she sat in the hotspring.

It was late, they waited over an hour for Inuyasha to return to that spot on the road before Sango finally spoke up that they should probably keep going. They had travelled all day since then and had finally returned to Kaede's hut by nine that evening. The others stayed back to eat, but Kagome didn't feel much like eating anything, saying she would much rather soak her weary leg muscles in the hot spring for a while.

She floated in the water, feeling the warmth as it surrounded her naked body, losing herself in her worries. Kagome would have much rather waited there on that road for Inuyasha to return but she remebered that it wasn't her place to wait for him. After all he really wasn't her boyfriend and she really shouldn't pretend that he is. _Even though I do back in my time._ She thought remebering how she had told all her friends and Hojo that her an Inuyasha were an item.

She sat up, her dark wet hair smoothing back as she lifted her head. She was so frustrated, Miroku wouldn't tell her why Inuyasha had run off like that. He looked nervously to Sango everytime she tried to get him to tell her what was going on. _It seems like I'm the only one in the dark on this. _She was getting the feeling like people were treating her as though she needed to be protected from something again.

"Oh, Inuyaasshhaaabababababa", she said pressing her lips into the water, erupting bubbles with his name. _I wonder what's taking him so long to return. Where could he have gone?_ She suddenly felt sick as a thought crossed her mind. _...Kikyo... thats where you went. You need her to talk to; to tell her what's troubling you._

A small whimper escaped from her, as a flow of tears dripped into the steamy water surrounding her. _Inuyasha, don't you realize you can trust me with your secrets..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that same moment. Deep in the forest, Inuyasha found who he was looking for. At first he didn't intend to look for anyone, he just had to get away from the thought of what Naraku had done. What Naraku might be going to do, and how he had found out about one of the most difficult... _DAMN THAT BASTURD! _The hanyou yelled furiously inside his head, not wishing to relive that memory.

Inuyasha had run around with his own thoughts long enough. He needed something, he needed to be calmed down when he caught her scent on a slight breeze.

The priestess stood. Her soul catchers circling around her in the night air. The smell of bones and graveyard soil surrounding her. He closed his eyes, remebering the way she used to smell, like tea and mint mixed with the scent of incense. He cautiously walked towards her, wondering if she knew he was there.

"Kikyo.."

The miko slowly turned to face him, the coldness in her eye's always shocked him. Remebering how they once danced at the site of him, but now they remained indifferent.

"Inuyasha." She said with no reaction to his presence. "What is it?"

Inuyasha took a few steps closer to her. "Naraku is planning something. He's been sending Kagura out to get demons to find something for him, and.." he added as his voice fell slightly; looking down towards the earth as he continued "he may have found it."

"Did he gain yet more jewel shards?" Kikyo stepped forward. Anger rising in her eyes. Naraku already possessed more shards then any other. Finding more only brings him closer to his goal.

"No. He took the remains of a human." Inuyasha raised his eye's toward hers.

Kikyo was puzzled, why would Naraku do such a thing? "Who was this human? Did he possess strong spiritual powers?"

'No." Inuyasha stopped. He didn't want to go on further in telling her. But he knew he had to say it, he needed someone he trusted to know at least part of the truth. "He was my grandfather."

"I see." Kikyo said, turning away from him. "Inuyasha, why did you come here to tell this to me?"

"Because..." Inuyasha muttered, trying to answer her question as best he could, " ...your... Kikyo... "

The preistess smiled weakly before sadness spread across her features. "Inuyasha, I am no longer that woman I was so long ago."

She looked toward him, the love of her life. Remembering that fateful day they had betrayed each other and how her life had ended there, and that was where it was suppose to remain. The whole point of her exhistance now was but to get revenge upon Naraku so she may rest in peace, nothing more.

Inuyasha took a few steps forward reaching his hand out to touch her. She watched him as he moved, her eyes turning cold as stone before she turned away from his outstretched hand. Her soul catchers coiled themselves around her body and lifted her into the night air.

"Farewell Inuyasha... "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Kaede's hut, Miroku and Sango were trying to make sense of the situation. Once little Shippo was sure to be sound asleep they began. Myoga the flee demon knew more about Inuyasha's past then anyone else they had ever known, so they shared with him the story they had heard from the neighboring village to the north of there.

"Inuyasha's mother is a very difficult topic. In all truth, I too do not really know what truely happened the night Lady Izayoi died. I can only offer you my account of what happened.

I stayed close to master Inuyasha after his father's untimely death to watch over him. Living in the Castles stable with the horses. Young master Inuyasha often came to me for advise at times when he felt out of place because of his demon blood. His grandfather, the Castle Lord, did not take kindly to him.

That fateful evening I was enjoying a good bite on one of the finest stallions when Master Inuyasha burst into the stable. He was covered in blood from top to bottom which I recognized from scent immediatly to be his mothers. He was panic-stricken, begging me to help him. His mother had died.

Inuyasha's father wished for nothing more before he died then for Izayoi to live a long and happy life with Inuyasha, he knew that she would be the only thing in this world that would bring love and compassion into his youngest sons life. It was my masters last wish so I did the only thing I knew that would possibly save her. I told Inuyasha to go to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha knew nothing of his older brother, and thats the way Sesshomaru wanted it. So I told him very little along the way. Master Inuyasha dashed through the forest, darting this way and that for a very long time. I suspect he was trying to make use of his demonic powers. Before that moment I'm sure he hardly knew how. After living with mortals for his entire life to that point he really didn't use need to use them. The night was clear and there was no wind, which was promising since I was the only one at the time who knew Sesshomaru's scent. Finally we reached the river, the water at that time flowed slowly, glistening in the moonlight.

There stood Lord Sesshomaru. It was plainly obvious he was disgusted that I had brought the young master to him. I begged and pleaded and begged Sesshomaru to save the Lady, but he would not be swayed. Inuyasha broke down into tears, falling to his knee's before his brothers feet. I can still see the maddening hatred growing in the Inu youkai's eyes.

"Your disgusting!" he yelled striking the young master to the ground. "I despise the fact that my father's blood runs in your veins! A weak, pathetic half-breed like you! It's your fault your mother died, your the one who should have protected her! If you cared for her so much you would go avenge her death instead of trying to bring me into something so trivial."

He left Master Inuyasha. Even I had no idea how cold Sesshomaru truly could be until that moment. He truly resents master Inuyasha and blames him for his fathers death.

But as he was leaving he left a surprising remark, which I think may have been his way of consoling Inuyasha or to perhaps justify himself for not trying to save the thing his father, the most powerful demon in the land had died himself for.

Without looking back at the young master, he said "By the smell of you, your mother has been dead for too long, there would be nothing I could do."

"Thats horrible." Sango could barely hold back her tears.

Miroku stared towards the floor, feeling as though he had truly misunderstood Inuyasha. "What happened next?" He asked the flea-demon.

Myoga sighed, shaking his head. "From there I don't know. The young master ran off into the forest, back towards the castle grounds. It was years before I saw him again. But master Inuyasha loved his mother dearly, I believe he has tormented himself over the years, doing anything in his power to become stronger, because he truly blames himself for not being strong enough to save his mother."

They heard footsteps coming down the path in the moonlight, knowing it was Kagome the others looked at each other across the room as if to say this conversation is over. They knew she should know about this, but none felt it was they're place to tell her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night seemed to go on forever in Kagome's mind. All of the others were asleep in the hut, but she knew she couldn't even if she wanted to. She laid in her sleeping bag, staring in the dark towards the bamboo doorway. Shippo laid beside her, she listened to his breaths, counting as he inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled. Why hadn't Inuyasha come back yet, she could barely stand it.

She pushed back her covers and slipped out of bed. She froze as she heard Miroku stir at the other side of the room. "...Would you ladies do me the honor of bearing my...child?..." She heard him murmer through his blanket as he turned over in his sleep.

She slowly made her way towards the curtain, careful not to make a sound as she stepped into the night air. It was colder now then it was earlier in the evening. She walked down the path to the outskirts of town and sat on the hill leading down towards the forest.

She shivered. The long grass was damp and cold on her bare legs. She knew she shouldn't be out by herself, espeacially so far from her friends and in the middle of night like this. But she wanted so desperately for Inuyasha to be there. She felt so bad about all the things she had said to him. There was obviously something going on and he was at the center of it. He was upset and he wouldn't come to her because of all the things she had said to him. He went to Kikyo. He loves Kikyo. Kikyo understands him, she wouldn't say things like that to Inuyasha.

Kagome felt a hard lump forming in her throat. She tipped herself over on her side, pushing her legs up into her chest to keep the pain forced back. She squinted her eyes shut trying to fight back the tears forming behind them when she heard a familiar voice. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha called out across the feild from where he stood by the forests edge. His voice mixed with anxiety at the fact she was out by herself. Any demon from miles around could have attacked her. He could smell her easily a few yards in the forest because of her lavender scented shampoo. He remebered the first time he had caught her scent. She smelled of the lavender mixed with tea and other scents she must have come in contact with around Kaede the few days she was in his era while he was still pinned to the tree by Kikyo's arrow. He remebered how he had thought she was Kikyo at first, but over time he realised her scent was different. She did have some aspects that smelled like Kikyo did, but her scent was much different, sweeter.

"Kagome, I know your here" he called out again, waiting for her to answer.

Kagome raised her head up out of the grass, trying to hide the tear streaks running down her face. She was a little ashamed of being caught out by herself. Knowing Inuyasha would likely be angry that she acted so foolishly.

He felt a calm feeling wash over him the instant he saw her. The feeling he realized he had been searching for all night. Inuyasha could smell her salty tears. He felt the pang of guilt in knowing he had worried her. He walked through the grass over to where she sat. Her face down, unable to look at him. He crouched down in front of her. Taking in her scent. He wanted to hold her, to make her pain go away. "Kagome... did you wait up all night for me?"

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes, she was so worried about him. She could tell still that there was something there troubling him, something that happened to him, something he would much rather not have to deal with ever again. She hardly knew what her body was doing before it took over her. "Inuyasha" she cried, pushing herself forward, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face into his haori. She wanted to comfort him, wanted him to know she was there for him, even if what she was doing wasn't right.

The move startled the hanyou. But the warmth of her body against his gave him a feeling of peace. His arms slowly enveloped around her, bringing her closer.

There was nowhere else in the world either of them wanted to be at that moment. They stayed that way a long time, neither speaking.

Inuyasha pressed his face into her thick dark hair. Taking in her scent more as if it were intoxicating. She sighed in the joy of that serene moment, not daring to pull herself away, afraid that it would end. Inuyasha turned her body, so she leaned against him, wrapping his arms around her once more, covering most of her with his long red sleeves. "Inuyasha... " Kagome murmered, feeling herself drifting away in the warmth. "It's okay Kagome, I can tell your tired. We'll just rest here for a bit..." Inuyasha smiled as he nuzzeled his face into her hair again, taking in everthing Kagome...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well... that chapter jumped around alot. Leave me a review please! I want to know what you think. Besides the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Not much to say really. There's an anime convention this weekend. I hope I will be able to go tomorrow so I'm gonna keep my fingers crossed. Anywho please leave me a reveiw!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

Kagome awoke to the light of the morning sun beaming down on her. She groaned, feeling as though she awoke from a good dream much to soon. She stretched out an arm and felt herself hit something.

"Ow." She looked up to see Inuyasha laying there beside her, her fist struck him in the face.

"..ppffft BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Miroku was hiding in the grass nearby and had burst into a histerical fit when he saw Kagome punch Inuyasha in the face.

The two jumped away from each other emmediatly. _I can't believe I fell asleep!_ Inuyasha thought as he looked over at Kagome. Watching as her cheeks turned bright red and feeling his own start to tingle as they turned the same shade as his haori.

Miroku kept laughing as Inuyasha bumbled some explanation which didn't make any sense.

"DAMN IT MONK!" Inuyasha hurled himself at Miroku. But the monk was too quick. He began to chase him all over the feild, his fists narrowly missing as tears of laughter rolled down the monks cheeks while he evaided Inuyasha's fists.

"What's going on?" Sango had just appeared by the edge of the village with Shippo on her shoulder. She had a grin on her face and couldn't help but giggle as she watched Inuyasha tackling Miroku.

"ahhhhh... nothing." Kagome bumbled, the blush deepening. She got up and ran off towards Kaede's hut. The sounds of Miroku's laughter ringing behind her before a loud THUNK! Inuyasha must have finally got him.

Kanna stood in a tree a distance away from them. Surrounded once again by a barrier to keep her scent and aura hidden. Her mirror flashed the entire scene miles away to dimly lit room into another mirror.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura knelt in a corner behind her master. His dark straggled hair barely covering the grin spread across his sickly pale face. "So it seems you care more for this girl then you let on Inuyasha." Naraku laughed after witnessing himself the hanyou cuddling up to this girl, the reincarnation of Kikyo. He lifted the cloth off of the box containing Inuyasha's grandfather's remains. Lifting the skull in his hand he sneered into its cracked surface "You may become even more use to me now then I first realised." Snickering he turned to his subordinate. "Kagura, go retrieve Kanna. I have a job for you both."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome helped Kaede tend to a sick elderly man for most of the day. Avoiding all the others as much as she could, besides Shippo of course. After all the young fox demon followed Kagome nearly everywhere she went. She didn't mind. He often reminded her of her younger brother Souta. _Besides,_ She thought,_ it's not like Shippo would think anything bad about what happened last night._

She knew that Miroku likely had all kinds of insinuating ideas about what had happened the night before and she wasn't sure what Inuyasha's thoughts on the situation might be. _What could he be thinking?_ Kagome wondered to herself. She wasn't going to allow herself to be excited about the night before. She knew too well that Inuyasha's heart was already won over by Kikyo long ago. There was no place for her there. _But still.._ She let her mind wander over the idea. She had never felt so happy and at peace than at that moment as Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her. A feeling of perfect safety and joy, as though that was exackly where she was meant to be. Her heart fluttered in her chest with the happy memory and a smile spread across her face.

"Kagome, please bring me that medicine I gave you." Kaede called over to her from where she sat beside the sick old man. Kagome blushed from being startled out of a silly daydream. Shippo gave her a puzzled look through the door from where he played outside with his spinning top. Kagome was glad Kaede had her back to her. She would be more embarrased if the old miko saw her so flustered for no reason. But she couldn't help but allow her thoughts to linger over the evening before more then once that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha, Myoga told us his account of what happened to you." Miroku was trying to reason with the Hanyou. Something which was not easy to do, espeacially when it was to get information out of Inuyasha about himself.

"Damn traitor, where is he?" Inuyasha growled searching around the hut for the flea-demon.

"He left late last evening" Sango sighed, frustrated with the hanyou. "Inuyasha can we at least tell Kagome what we know? It's not right to hide something like this from her, espeacially when it comes to something Naraku might be planning. Beside's I'm sure she would...

"No!" Inuyasha growled as he stood up, as if the movement showed that what Sango suggested was out of the question. "Kagome is not to know, If anyone tells her anyting it's going to be me you got that!"

Sango sighed again. "If thats the case then she'll never know." She muttered under her breath. She watched Inuyasha as he fought to keep his secrets hidden. She thought of Kohaku. _Kohaku killed father._ She thought, looking down at the floor._ Inuyasha, perhaps you understand the pain of hurting those you love, just like Kohaku. Perhaps that is why you do not wish to tell us. Like Kohaku, you do not want to relive those memories. _She felt her eyes sting a little, before she shook away her sadness, this is not the time to be crying.

Miroku grinned devilishly, remebering that morning when he caught Inuyasha and Kagome all snuggly in the grass. "Oh, I see. We have to try to understand this from Inuyasha's point of veiw Sango."

The demon slayer and the half demon looked at Miroku with confusion.

"What are you getting at monk?" Inuyasha glared, staring down at Miroku as he sat legs crossed, grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha knew that look, it meant Miroku was up to something so he knew emmediatly he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well Kagome-chan must hold a very dear place to you Inuyasha, espeacially after last night. You wouldn't want her to think ill of you." the monk beamed with delight as he saw Inuyasha's face blush with anger.

"DAMNIT! I TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Ah." Miroku sighed, still smirking. " And you don't wish for anyone else to tell her but you! Could it be Inuyasha that you might alter the truth a little when you do tell kagome to make sure what you did last night will happen again." He just couldn't help himself. Teasing the Hanyou about his obvious feelings for Kagome. The feelings that he was still too stuborn to admit, was Miroku's favorite past-time second to groping Sango. "I see that I must be rubbing off on you a little." Miroku said, completely delighted.

"THATS IT!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku realised he went too far. Just like when he groped Sango, he knew there was usually a harsh punishment fo his past-times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Follow me!" Shippo cheered as he lead Kaede and Kagome up the path back to the hut.

The old miko knew something was going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. After all when everyone awoke early that morning the two were no-where to be found. She sent Miroku out to look for Kagome as she feared she may have wandered in the woods looking for the hanyou. But she realised when Kagome came back to the hut so eager to go spend the day helping Kaede away from everyone else; something was obviously wrong. After all Kagome never avoided the others or Inuyasha unless she and Inuyasha had gotten into a fight. and she knew that usually there was one person who was at the center of their conflicts.

_Kikyo..._

Kaede missed her older sister dearly. She had not seen her in such a long time. Although most of her confrontations with her older sister were less than joyous, Kaede still wished to know if she was well. She wished they could talk and laugh and do the things they once did together so long ago.

Kaede looked over at the young girl walking beside her. The more she was around Kagome, the more she could see her sister in her. Kagome had a way of looking as though she was completely lost in her thoughts. Something she often saw in Kikyo before her death. She knew exackly who Kagome was thinking of at that moment. The same person her sister did so long ago.

The miko thought about the story she heard the evening before. Kaede knew Inuyasha would never give up the secrets to his past easily. But if there was anyone he would tell, it would be Kagome. He had softened so much from the time Kagome awoke him from his dormant slumber. She seemed to have healed him in ways no one else could.

"Kaede-sama." Kagome looked over to the old miko. As if about to ask her a question.

"What is it child?" Kaede asked.

"Oh nothing, never mind." Kagome smiled.

Kaede knew Kagome was not her sister. Their two personalities were completely different. _But still _she thought._ It is a blessing to have Kagome around._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanna and Kagura had returned to Naraku's Mansion. Carrying with them a bundle. "Do you think that this is enough?" Kagura asked Naraku's other subordinate. Kanna opened the bundle. Revealing the dirt and ash the bag contained. "Yes." the young emotionless girl replied as she stepped into the castle chamber.

Naraku stood beside a large tub-like bason. Inside he placed the bones in a sort of green jelatin. He caled his two subordinates over. Looking into the bag. The scent of grave-yard soil filling he air. He then poured the contents into the liquid. Watching as almost emmediatly the dirt and ash began to form flesh upon the bones. "Now, there is one more ingredient left." he grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: **Chapter 9 is going to be up soon. Reveiws?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I missed the anime convention. I'm so sad. Oh well there's always next year. Who knows, maybe I will enter the fanfiction contest then. Providing this goes well for me. Anyway here's chapter 9. 10 is on its way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

Dinner that evening was about as unnerving as Kagome had expected. Everyone seemed a little curious to what had gone on between Kagome and Inuyasha the evening before. Miroku kept grinning at her over his bowl of hot steamy ramen; despite the bruise above his eye which he must have recieved sometime during the day. Sango would look curiously over to Kagome, but would look away as soon as she noticed her friend had caught her glance. Shippo bobbed his head around the room watching everyone; curious to why everyone was so uptight but oblivious to what was actually going on.

But as Kagome had assumed he would, Inuyasha ignored it all. He sat cross legged in his own little corner of the room; stuffing food into his mouth. He hadn't even looked at Kagome all evening. She let out a small frustrated sigh before picking more noodles out of her bowl and stuffing them into her mouth.

_This is weird._ Shippo thought as he watched Kagome look over across the room at Inuyasha for the fifth time since everyone sat down to dinner. _Inuyasha is such a selfish baka! _ The fox youkai thought, remebering how he watched poor Kagome worry about Inuyasha all night. _He didn't even say he was sorry for running off like that! Hurting poor Kagome! And he hasn't even bothered to talk to her at all!_

"INUYASHA YOU BAKA!" Shippo burst out, knocking over his bowl of ramen as he hopped to his feet; startling everyone else. "YOUR A JERK!"

"What the hell did I do!" Inuyasha growled at the young demon. Annoyed by the sudden confrontation.

Shippo jumped forward pointing his tiny finger at the hanyou. "YOUR MEAN TO KAGOME FOR NO REASON! SHE WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU YAH KNOW!"

"Uhmm It's alrite Shippo." Kagome pleaded, not wanting to get the situation stirred up again.

"WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT ANYWAY!" Shippo demanded.

Inuyasha was about to yell the answer to that question before he noticed how everyone else in the room was paying close attention to him. He looked at Kagome, as soon as their eyes met she dropped her eyes to the floor. He could tell she already knew where it was he went. Feeling guilty once more.

"None of your damn buisiness!" Inuyasha yelled smacking Shippo up side of the head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him as Shippo wailed.

"Keh! Screw this." Inuyasha muttered as he stomped out of the room and leapt effortlessly into the night air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha leaped through the village. The few people out stared at him as he passed, pulling their children close and closing the curtains to their huts. Even though he had been in that village for so long now, the people there were still wary of him; remebering the stories told of 50 years ago. He knew some were still afraid of him, even hated him, and Kaede had faced ridicule over accepting him so openly.

He dashed across the feild and leapt into the tree's of the forest. He jumped from branch to branch before stopping on his favorite branch in the Sacred tree. "Damn, I left my ramen back there." He growled thinking of hurting Shippo. _Stupid brat!_ _Always taking Kagome's side on everything! _ The pang of guilt flared up in his chest again.

_"YOUR MEAN TO KAGOME FOR NO REASON! SHE WAS WORRIED..." _Thinking those words Shippo spoke over in his head only made his guilt worse. _Kagome... damn, I just ran off on you again didn't I._

He thought about returning, but he changed his mind. Leaning back agaist the tree he closed his eyes._ I'll go back later..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Inuyasha!" _

_"Mother?" He called out; hearing her shrill voice calling him, her voice filled with such pain. He ran inside the doorway to the next room, watching as he saw her beautiful form falling to the ground. He watched as she tried to get back up. Her long dark hair covering her face._

_"Please Inuyasha, escape this place while you still can." He heard her straining to speak more before she collapsed. _

_He ran to her side. He felt the same fear in his chest as he saw the blood spilling out onto the stone floor from a wound underneath her body. _

_He pulled the hair from her face, seeing her eyes clouding as death crept upon her. "MOTHER!" He gave her body a gently shake. "Mother please don't die!"_

_He heard a sound and turned to see someone trying to break through the door of the next room. He leapt forward, anger burning in his eyes; reaching down to rip tetsusaiga from it's sheath. Only to realize that tetsusaiga was not there._

_Everthing went dark. _

_He turned around to see Kikyo on the ground before him, her long dark hair spread out upon the grass, blood rushing from a wound on her shoulder. "…Kikyo!"_

_Suddenly he was shot by an arrow and pinned to the Sacred Tree._

"INUYASHAAA!"

The hanyou awoke with a start. Gasping for breath and touching the place in his chest where the arrow had just peirced through.

"What was that?" He spoke aloud, feeling his body tremble slightly. "What's wrong with me?"

"INUYASHAAAA!"

He jumped to his feet. "Kagome!" He called out, alarmed by the sound of her voice. In the air he could smell smoke. Something was wrong. He didn't hesitate; running of in the direction of her voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HARAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled from where she sat on top of Kilala, hurling her boomerang weapon at the baboon cloaked creature before her. It jumped out of the way in the nick of time; the haraikotsu just missing a hut along one of the village streets.

"Damn you Naraku!" She screamed jumping down from Kilala and rushing at him with her sword.

People rushed passed as Kagome and Miroku came closer to the other side of the Village where the houses were burning. "Damn that bastard Naraku! I can't use my wind-tunnel here!" Miroku said angrily as he reached into one of his sleeves, pulling out sutras.

Kagome grabbed an arrow from her back. _Inuyasha, please tell me you didn't run too far off._ She thought placing it into her bow as they came to the burning homes. Miroku rushed forward to help Sango. Kagome was about to launch an arrow in Naraku's direction when a gust of wind surrounded her. "INUYASHA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha dashed through the village, People rushed past him; screaming in fear. Several were desperatly trying to extingush the flames ripping apart their homes.

He gripped his hand around tetsusaiga, pulling the sword from it's sheath and leaping through the air. "Kagome!" He yelled out as he watched her be thrown from a cyclone of wind meters away, hitting the ground hard and rolling a few meters more before coming to a stop.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled, aiming the blast toward the place where Kagura stood. She managed to get out of the way before the blast disintigrated her.

Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome. But Kanna intercepted, sending a blast of light at him and knocking him down.

Miroku threw a sutra at Naraku, watching as the dummy turned to dust before him. "A fake! I should have known!" Miroku cursed out.

Sango threw her haraikotsu at Kanna to give Inuyasha a free path to Kagome.

Miroku confronted Kagura. "What are you doing here!" he demanded to the demon. Kagura laughed. "Your pathetic." she smiled before sending wind blades at the monk with a flick of her fan.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome, turning her over and pulling her up into his arms. "Kagome!" he wiggled her face gently with his hand. "Kagome, please tell me your alright."

Kagome opened her eyes. Looking up into the hanyou's face. He looked so worried. Then she remebered. "Inuyasha? You came." She smiled seeing his face look so releaved.

But suddenly his face changed. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Then she heard the sound of a chain being pulled and felt a jerk come from the other side of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and turned around. He was so worried about Kagome, and with all the smoke surrounding him he didn't catch his scent.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed.

Kagura sent a giant whirlwind of air all around the comrades before slipping away with Kanna and Kohaku. Easily making their escape into the night air.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome. The wind wasn't strong enough to do much harm but it was enough to catch the smoke and blur everyone's vision. "Damn." He growled, feeling the pain from his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three minions of Naraku watched from a safe distance up in the sky as the winds diminished in the village below.

Kanna took Kohaku's weapon and tipped the blood on the blade into a small flask, corking it once she collected all she could. Kagura looked at the flask, still unsure of why they were to do this task.

Kanna saw the inquisitive look on her face and answered her question before Kagura could ask it. "The last ingredient."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out; trying to get up so she could see how bad the wound was. But as soon as she tried she began to cough. That tumble had really knocked her body around. "Don't move Kagome." Inuyasha said; lifting the girl in his arms.

"Inuyasha are you and Kagome-chan all right?" Miroku exclaimed rushing over to his two friends. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Sango said, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"It's okay Sango." Inuyasha turned in the direction towards Kaede's hut, carrying Kagome in his arms. They could see the blood flowing from the wound in his back.

Sango felt horrible about what her brother had done. Angry tears slid down her face as she felt hatred for Naraku burning inside her. _Kohaku... _

Villager's were returning to the area to try and put the fires out. "Sango, let's stay and help." Miroku said, putting his arm around her to comfort her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha?" Kagome nuzzled her face into the hanyou's arm as he carried her. She knew he was hurt and she wanted him to put her down. But he refused, the worried look still in his eyes. She had felt better the moment they were away from the burning huts. She had just gotten the wind knocked out of her when she was thrown and the smoke made it hard for her to catch her breath. "Inuyasha, I'm alright you can put me down."

Inuyasha looked down at her body, cradled in his arms. Her arms and legs had scrapes all over. _Just like my dream._ He thought, letting his mind trace over what he could remeber. _But she's not hurt badly, she's safe._ He looked ahead at the mass of Villagers standing in front of Kaede's hut.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the Hanyou. His face was so serious.

"I went to see Kikyo. I should have told you. I'm sorry if I worried you when I left."

Kagome wasn't sure why he was saying that. "I know you did." She smiled weakly. Feeling a bit of sadness at finally hearing the truth to where he took off to.

"I'm sorry that I left again tonight too." he sighed, feeling guilty for not being there to protect her when Naraku attacked.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I knew you hadn't gone too far." She said softly, nuzzling her face into his arm once more.

"No, it's not." he whispered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede and Shippo were tending the wounded Villagers.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, seeing the young miko looking so battered. Inuyasha set her down, steadying her until she caught her balance. "I'm fine. Just got tossed around a little" Kagome said putting a smile on her face.

"Here Kagome" Kaede passed her an ointment made of herbs. "Put this on any open wounds ye may have. It will stop the bleeding and speed healing."

"Thanks!" Kagome said as she stepped inside the hut; with Inuyasha following.

Once inside Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm. "What are you doing!" He said feeling her spin him around to look at his back.

"I don't have any open wounds but you sure do!"

She hadn't realised how deep the wound on Inuyasha's back really was. "Kohaku really got you this time huh!" She said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Keh, doesn't matter. It will heal up in a couple of days." The half-demon shrugged; stepping away.

"Well, lets see if we can cut that time in half shall we." Kagome said, spinning him around once more. "Take that off."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if that fall had really knocked her head. "Are you nuts?"

"I'm just trying to help you! It's not like I'm asking you to get naked or something!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's frown turned slightly red. Then she realised what she just said to him and felt her face blush too.

"Fine..."

Inuyasha slipped of his red haori and the white shirt underneath. Kagome always felt a little bit of joy whenever she got to see Inuyasha's strong arms and broad shoulders, but of course this was hardly the time.

She took a damp cloth and gently cleaned away the blood from his back. Even more gently since she knew it must sting; she covered his wound with the ointment and wrapped a gauze she brought in her first aid kit around him.

"This is kind of nice." she smiled at the hanyou while putting the finishing touches to secure the gauze. "What do you mean _nice?"_ Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should be happy she said that.

"Well, this time I got to be the one to take care of you."

Inuyasha smiled back, something that rarely happened but always made Kagomes heart leap whenever it did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Half nekkid Hanyou? YES PLEASE! haha Well that was fun. As always I will ask again, leave me a reveiw would you!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Chapter 11 is already in the works.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10**

_"Kagome wake up!" _

_There was no reaction._

_He shook her face, trying desperately to wake her; he could feel her heartbeats becoming weaker. "Please Kagome, don't leave me!" _

_Laughter echoed around him, ringing into his ears._

Inuyasha gasped, his forehead was covered in sweat. He jerked his body in Kagomes direction, feeling searing pain from his back as his wound re-opened slightly.

She was there, laying beside Sango. Her sleeping face as innocent as a small childs. She wasn't hurt. Nothing had happened to her.

_What the hell are these dreams? _Inuyasha yelled inside his brain. This was the third time. It was always the same, repeating the images of his memories he wished most not to see, and then an image he never wanted to witness. _Kagome..._ His eyes rested on the girl, watching as she turned over, her face now hidden in a mass of her dark hair, shining as the morning sun began to rise and break it's gleaming lights through the cracks and door of the hut.

Inuyasha looked across the room at his friends. The air smelled of smoke from the night before. Sango and Miroku had returned late that night covered in soot and ash. Kaede, Shippo and Kagome had tended to the wounded. Inuyasha stayed in the hut.

_Useless baka.. HEY! I WOULD HAVE HELPED! ...no you wouldn't have. When it comes to humans you know nothing. There part of you yet you can't even..._

"Shut up." He whispered to his brain, part of him wishing he wouldn't always feel so guilty about things when it comes to the village. Looking once more over at Kagome; he slowly got to his feet and walked out into the morning air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast that morning, Sango and Kagome decided that smelling like the fireplace was not for them, so they packed up their things and headed for the hotspring. As they walked down the village path Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha took off again today, didn't he." She spoke out loud to Sango before actually meaning to. Sango smiled. "When I awoke this morning he was standing outside with Miroku before he dragged him off with him. I'm sure he wouldn't have gone off too far if Miroku is with him."

Hearing this made Kagome feel a bit releaved. But she was still worried about him. It was obvious that Naraku was planning something; the attack on the village was evidence enough. Yet it seemed like no one was talking about it. Whenever something like this happened the group always sat down to try and wrap their brains around it. Yet so far they did nothing. _Does this have something to do with me? _She thought, wondering why she was still in the dark when every one else seemed to have at least some idea.

The two girls slipped into the steamy water. Enjoying the feeling of the water as the sun shone down through the thick tree branches above them. Noise could be heard coming from the other side of the village where the battle had taken place the night before.

"Some of the men must be rebuilding homes." Sango sighed, leaning back against a large stone by the edge of the bank. The night before was an assult on Inuyasha. She knew what her brother had done to the half demon must have had some significant purpose. She also knew bringing up the subject with Kagome would also bring unwanted questions that she wasn't aloud to discuss. But for everyones safety including the Hanyou's_ ... whether he likes it or not..._ She thought. _Kagome-chan has to know something of whats going on, it's not right to keep her in the dark about this._

"Sango?"

Kagome watched her friend as she contemplated something. She knew Sango had to be thinking about what had happened the night before. "Sango, what's going on? Why isn't anyone talking about what happened last night?"

Sango thought about telling her friend everything. About the village where the bones were stolen. The story the village's elder had told them. About who's bone's were taken and Inuyasha's connection to them. To tell her what Myoga had told them about Inuyasha's Mother.

_Inuyasha's mother..._

Sango thought for a moment. Kagome may be her best friend, but Inuyasha was her friend too (whether or not he would like to admit it). She should respect his wishes.

..._For now at least.._

Just then Shippo bounded out of the bushes. "Hey guys! Miroku's watching you!"

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango shreaked, as the naked girls ran grabbing their clothes and towels. They heard the Monk clambering down a tree in the forest behind them. Obviously running for dear life. Sango grabbed a stick off the ground; even though she was barely covered. "YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!" She screamed, beaming the stick in his direction. There was a loud TUNK sound as the stick struck Miroku somewhere in the woods before a THUMP.

Shippo looked horrified. He scampered off into the woods.

Kagome was furious, but had a hard time keeping back the laughter at Sango's face. The demon-slayer always got so angry whenever Miroku acted like a pervert. But you could always see a slight blush apear ontop of her scowl.

"Sango!" Shippo called out to her from wherever he was in the trees. "You knocked him out cold!"

"Hmpff! Serves him right!" She said; tramping her way through the woods in their direction.

Kagome decided she really didn't want to know what Sango was going to do to Miroku, so she decided to head off in the direction of where the battle had been the night before. Curious of how the building was holding up.

There was a slight cool breeze, blowing on her wet hair back as she walked towards the sound of voices and hammers.

As she came from behind one of the huts she heard a familiar voice. _Inuyasha?_ She thought, _Whats he doing here?_ She crept behind the hut to investigate. She hoped the half demon wasn't being a jerk to the people working.

He was walking down the village street carrying a large tree towards three men. "Here's another one." He said throwing down the heavy load. The three men began to saw the tree into peices. "When I started work today I figured it would take a few weeks to gather enough wood for rebuilding my fathers hut." One man said, sawing branches off the tree. "Your a great help."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha turned away to hide from the men the small grin that appeared after receiving that compliment.

"Hey your awful strong!"

The mans young son gleamed at Inuyasha, an expression Kagome had seen often on her younger brother Souta. _Inuyasha has another admirer I see. _She smiled as Inuyasha acted as though he didn't care.

"How do you cut down the trees anyway?" The young boy asked curiously.

Inuyasha smiled at the prospect of showing off his strength and skill to the young boy. "Like this!"

The half-demon walked toward a half burned tree standing beside the remains of a hut. Flexing his claws he leapt forward yelling "Sankontessou!" With the strike of his claws the tree crashed to the ground.

"Wow!" The boy was floored by Inuyasha's power and begged him to teach him.

"You there! Begone!" An old man came from down the path, using a stick to walk. He pointed a long crooked finger towards Inuyasha. "Get away from MY Grandson!"

"Father!" One of the men sawing the tree came over to see what all the fuss was about. "He's been helping us rebuild your hut!"

The old man grew furious; some people came out to see who was making a scene. He flailed his arms about screaming how his son had gone and sold his soul to evil by allowing his child to be near a demon and then letting a demon help build his home.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha turned away from the villagers and started to walk up the path towards her direction. She saw his ears drop slightly and his eyes fall towards the ground.

"Damn Hanyou's are good for nothing!" The old man called out. "They can't be trusted!"

Inuyasha whipped around and started back in the old mans direction. Kagome knew that he was mad. She took off from her hiding place; running up behind him.

Inuyasha caught her scent. He wanted nothing more then to pound the old man into the dirt, but he couldn't risk it without getting "sat" about a hundred times. But he still wouldn't stand for someone badmouthing him like that. Espeacially in front of Kagome. "Who the hell do you think you are!" Inuyasha stamped forward, smelling the sudden fear rise up in the villagers in the surrounding area.

"I know who I am! And I deffinately know who you are! Some may not have a problem with you prancing around like you belong here but I do! I haven't forgotten what you did to Priestess Kikyo!" the old man spat.

Growling Inuyasha lunged forward.

"Sit!"

WHAM! The half-demon was thrust hard into the ground.

"How dare you say that!" Kagome stepped over Inuyasha. "How dare you!" Tears of rage were filling her eyes. "If it wasn't for Inuyasha and my friends half of the people here would have been killed last night! And it wasn't Inuyasha who killed Kikyo! IT WAS NARAKU! THE DEMON WE ARE FIGHTING TO DESTROY SO PEOPLE LIKE YOU CAN LIVE SAFE!"

Kagome was furious. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she had to say all this. She wanted them to know that she trusted Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. "Quit wasting your time Kagome."

She turned to watch as Inuyasha walked off back down the road; his arms folded and ears laid flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"No, I'm sure he didn't mean to, he just doesn't know his own strength. How dare he even suggest that!"_

_A young Inuyasha watched as a guard told his mother that the castle lord was very displeased._

_"Tell my father it will never happen again."_

_She slid the door shut and turned away. A silver tear glistening in her eye._

Inuyasha remebered that day, he was playing with some children from the castle when he tripped and accidently clawed a young girl. He remember the look on her face as the blood began to pour down her arm.

The girls father came running and threw a rock at him, calling out those same words "Damn Hanyou's are good for nothing!" Inuyasha caught the rock and angry that the man had thrown something at him over an accident such as that. He threw it back, knocking the man out cold.

_My mother had to always find excuses for me so I could remain with people. _He thought; sitting on his favorite branch in the Sacred tree._ Now Kagome has to.._

"Inuyasha"

Kagome had come out of the woods and into the clearing. Inuyasha didn't look at her. He was a little angry she stopped him earlier, and his pride was a little damaged that she felt the need to stand up for him.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." She called up to him as she came to the bottom of the tree. Seeing that he was still ignoring her she decided to climb up to him. She jumped and caught a branch; struggling to pull herself up. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I was just... mad."

He tweaked an ear to listen, still not looking at her.

"I'm sorry... that guy was out of line." She said pulling herself onto another branch and then proceeding to the next one. "I mean, you were helping him out! What a baka!" She looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. His amber eyes watching as she pulled herself onto the branch directly below his. She thought about what he was like when she met him long ago. He hated everything about associating with humans. Now he was helping rebuild their homes.

"You have a good heart Inuyasha." She smiled.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. He had assumed she came to yell at him for almost abusing the old fart. Not to tell him that!

A blush glowed across his face. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means what it means." Kagome grinned again as she pulled herself onto his branch. He watched her climb up onto the tree; leaves falling all around her in the light of the afternoon sun. Her soft features making him forget that he was angry.

They watched as a mother bird flew away from her nest. Leaving her young chirping for her to return. "Mothers are wonderful aren't they. They will do anything they can to keep their children safe and happy."

"Does your mother worry about you?" Inuyasha asked absent-mindedly.

"Of course she does. But she knows I will always be safe. Do you know why?" Kagome asked, looking towards Inuyasha.

"...why?"

"Well, a while ago I came home with bruises all up one side of me after a battle. Grandpa was upset that I had gotten hurt; he didn't want me to return. All Mama asked was if I was feeling well. I told her yes. I asked her if she didn't want me to return. But she told me that if I wanted to, I could. I think Grandpa got over it too, after all it gave him another excuse for my school to say that I fell down the stairs or something."

"So?" Inuyasha wasn't sure that he was getting whatever it was she was trying to say. The thought of Kagome covered with bruises gave him a twinge of guilt for not protecting her as well as he could have. Not to mention bringing back thoughts about that recurring nightmare he kept having.

"Anyway... Mama told me that she knew you would take care of me. Don't you see Inuyasha? She trusts you and knows you will keep me safe. I think she likes you!" she laughed.

Inuyasha blushed a little before turning away and letting escape a snort as if the idea of anyones mother liking him was ridiculas.

She continued to watch him. His silvery hair gleaming in the afternoon sun. _You may not care for me like you do Kikyou, but Inuyasha, I know you care about me in your own way. Even if it's not the same way I care about you, I know you would always protect me. _

The Hanyou turned and looked a little weirded out as to why she was staring at him like that. Her dark brown eyes all misty and deep in thought.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha blushed a little again. He looked away, watching the small birds chirping in their nest.

_I think my mother would have liked you too..._ he thought. Here, in his time he may not always be accepted. But at least in hers he knew he was trusted. _Kagome..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N: Awwwww. Wouldn't it be cute if Inu's Mama could meet Kagome? Maybe she could pop down the well to visit Mrs. Higurashi for tea. (Don't ask just some random thought I had.)

Anyway thanks for reading. Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while. I wrote the next three chapters a while ago but I wasn't sure if this was the way I wanted to go. Anywho, I'll be bringing a whole lot more to you here soon. Hells Kitchen is on WOO!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11**

"Kagome?"

Kagome and Inuyasha were still sitting in the tree when Kaede came into the clearing with Shippo.

Inuyasha hoped down to the ground, not wanting to hear _that _chant from Shippo again. Some song about him and Kagome sitting in a tree. Kagome rolled her eyes as she began to climb down, knowing exackly what Inuyasha was thinking.

"Kagome," Kaede seemed slightly out of breath. "Could you please return to your time and bring back some medical supplies. It seems that we have run out of clean badages and all of my burn cooling herbs have been used up."

"Sure thing!" Kagome replied, hopping down from the tree. "Inuyasha and I will be back tonight!"

"Why do I have to go?" Inuyasha frowned, not liking his sudden involvement. "It's not like those damn people want any help from me anyway!"

"Like you wouldn't have come along with me anyway!" Kagome teased. "Besides, I want your help. I can't carry all that stuff back on my own."

Inuyasha let out a soft growl as the the four separated ways. Kagome and Inuyasha heading off to the well. Kaede and Shippo going back towards the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shippo? Where has ye run off to?"

Kaede walked along the path towards her home. The young fox demon was with her a moments before back at the forest but then ran ahead. As she came closer she could see him pearing inside the hut, listening intently. As she came closer she realized what it was he was listening to.

"But Houshi-sama, why can't Kagome know a little? Maybe we could just tell her that Naraku has stolen the bones of Inuyasha's grandfather."

"Sango, by telling her that she will want to ask other questions. She's an intuitive girl, she will know there is more to the story. Espeacially when she see's how Inuyasha will likely react from her even knowing that much."

"Shippo!" Kaede called out, afraid the young fox may have heard more then just that. Miroku and Sango raised their heads, realizing they were over-heard. "Shippo! What did you hear?" Sango asked anxiously. "We need to have a talk!" Miroku said getting to his feet; but it was too late. Shippo had scampered off, back in the direction of the old bone eaters well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KAGOME-CHAN! KAGOME-CHAN!" The young fox demon called from where he was at the edge of the forest, catching her and Inuyasha just before they were to take the plunge down the well, heading back to Kagome's era.

"Huh? What is it Shippo?" She asked, with one foot on the side of the well.

Shippo ran up to her. Panting heavily. "Kagome, I need to talk to you about something!"

"Okay..." She replied knealing down to him.

Inuyasha stood on the side of the well. Shippo gave him a glance and stuck out his tongue.

"Hurry up and say it already!" Inuyasha growled.

"No way! This is between me and Kagome!"

Inuyasha growled again. "Anything you got to say to HER, you can say to ME."

'IT'S A SECRET!" Shippo snapped back. "I'M NOT TELLING YOU!"

"WHATEVER RUNT! WERE BUSY SO YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO..."

"sit"

There was a flash of yellow light from Inuyasha's rosary and a blur of red as he was thrown head first downward into the darkness of the well.

"Well I guess I will be making this trip alone." Kagome sighed. "Now hurry up Shippo, it won't take Inuyasha long to reach the other side at the speed he's likely falling through time."

"It's about the secret everybody has been hiding!"

Kagome eyes widened. She knew there was some sort of secret!

"It has something to do with Inuyasha. Back at that village we went to a few days ago, Kagura robbed a grave there. She stole the bones of Inuyasha's human grandfather! Apparently he was a very important man in his time but he didn't like Inuyasha much."

"But what would Naraku want his bones for?" Kagome questioned, unsure of why her friends would want to hide this from her.

"Nobody knows exackly but there's something else too! Something about Inuyasha's mother and the night she died."

When Shippo mentioned Inuyasha's mother Kagome understood why everone was keeping this quiet. Inuyasha had never really spoken about his mother and he really didn't like to be questioned about her either. Whatever Miroku and Sango knew could only be something they stumbled upon accidently. But she was a little upset that they were keeping that from her. Espeacially Inuyasha. _Why wouldn't you tell me? Am I really not that important to you?_

She looked down at Shippo. He looked back; conserned by the sudden sadness that had grown from this knowledge in her eyes.

"Thankyou for telling me this Shippo." She said getting to her feet. "Now don't worry too much about this and don't spy on Sango and Miroku any longer. I'll be back later."

And with that she hopped down the well, seeing the blur of the colors of time passing by her through watery eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She landed on the other side of the well, feeling a soft hanyou-sized imprint in the ground where Inuyasha must have landed. Wiping her eyes she got to her feet and began to climb up the side.

The well house was dark inside. The sound of rain falling on the roof echoed throughout and there was a distant sloshing sound as a car drove by down the road.

"So you finally showed up." Inuyasha growled from where he stood at the top of the well. "Thanks alot. It'd be nice if I could go through one day without being "sat" ya know! What did the little baka want anyway?"

"Nothing Inuyasha, forget it." Kagome sighed; climbing over the side and stepping up towards the doors of the well-house. "Lets just go and get this over with."

"Keh! If I knew it was raining here I would have stayed back in the feudal era." The hanyou scoffed. Kagome gave him no reply.

Inuyasha knew something must be wrong as they made their way towards her house. She walked far ahead of him, keeping a slight distance as the rain fell around them soaking their hair and clothes.

Mrs. Higurashi was walking outside carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and an umbrella in the other. "Kagome!" She smiled as Kagome ran up and gave her a hug. "I didn't think you would be back so soon!"

"Well there was a fire in the village and some people were hurt. We came back to get some more medical supplies." Kagome smiled, so happy to be home again even if it was only for a short time.

"How awful!" Her mother replied as they stepped out of the rain and into the house.

"And hello Inuyasha." Her mother said gleaming at the half-demon. "Hello Kagome's mom." He replied looking towards Kagome, a little confused still since she seemed to be mad at him. "I'm going to change!" Kagome called heading up the stairs.

"Good idea!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled, looking at the soaked Hanyou. "You should change too Inuyasha, you'll catch cold!" She said walking around him.

"I'm fine." The hanyou sighed; looking up the stairs to where Kagome had stood just a moment earlier. _What did I do now?_ He thought.

"INUYASHA!" Souta yelled when he came down from his room to see his hero standing in the hallway. "Hey, you and Kagome came back so soon! Want to play video games with me?"

"Oh no Inuyasha? What happened to you?" Mrs. Higurashi cried once she saw Inuyasha's back. His haori was still torn from where Kohaku had stabbed him and the blood stained bandages underneath were clearly visable.

"Oh it's nothing but a battle wound. It's almost healed already anyway. I heal up faster then regular humans."

"Oh you poor dear," Kagomes mother sighed coming up behind him. "Let me fix you some dinner and when you and Kagome go out I will sew up that hole for you."

"No that alright, I'll fix it later."

"Na-ahhh! I'll do it, besides you will fit in better at the mall if you wear some regular clothing." She smiled as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"These are regular clothes!" Inuyasha said before he was dragged upstairs by Souta.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I rip my clothes all the time riding my bike and playing soccor. Mom will fix it good as new."

He stopped at Kagomes door, knocking and asking if she was done yet.

"Coming!" She called; pulling her door open. She wore her soft yellow dress. Inuyasha had seen it on her once before when he tried to keep her from returning to the feudal era; he even took her shikon shards from her. But she still found a way back to him.

"Momma told Inuyasha to change." Souta said, smiling up at his sister.

"And he's actually going to?" Kagome didn't really believe it. Inuyasha wouldn't actually wear clothing from her era, would he?

"Not like I want to!" he scoffed, not at all pleased by the idea of leaving the comfort of his own clothing made from the hairs of the fire rat. "Your mom said it would make me fit in better at this mall thing."

"Well then, lets see." Kagome walked over towards her bed, pulling out a box from beneath it. She passed it to Souta and told him to help Inuyasha out. He wouldn't likely have any idea what he was doing.

She watched as her brother dragged Inuyasha into the bathroom before heading herself back downstairs. Her grandfather was sitting in the kitchen watching as her mother made dinner.

"Oooh Kagome! I heard there was a fire in the village! I was just trying to remeber if there were any ancient scrolls documenting it. Perhaps if I go through them I could find it."

"Oh don't go through those dusty old things gramps! You might have your allergies act up again!"

"Hmmm, allergies you say. Thats a good idea for your next excuse!" Her grandfather gleamed triumphantly at the prospect of coming up with that excuse so easily before her mother warned that he had already used that excuse once.

"Allergic reactions can happen more then one time." He gleamed before heading off out the door. Likely heading towards the scroll house.

Kagome laughed at her Grandfather. He was making her the most illness-prone girl in her year.

"He's changed!" Souta yelled bounding down the stairs.

"Well you don't have to say it like that!" Inuyasha grumbled as he followed. He was wearing a red hooded sweater and a pair of grey shorts that cut off at the knee with a logo on the corner of his left leg. He had his hands in the front pocket of the sweater and a look on his face that spelled discontent. "I look stupid."

"No you don't you look good!" Kagome smiled, standing up to take a good look at him. "I've never seen you look so modern!"

Kagome's mother giggled as Inuyasha blushed slightly from what Kagome had said. He turned away, letting out a short "KEH!"

"Lets go play video games now!" Souta cried grabbing Inuyasha and taking off into the living room.

Kagome helped her mother with dinner and set the table. Her thoughts on whatever it was that was happening back in the feudal era. _Inuyasha... how long would you have kept this from me. I'm your friend, aren't I? What significance does your human grandfather have? Why would Naraku want his bones? Theres nothing he could possibly do with them. When you ran away that night, I bet you told Kikyo that your grandfather's bones were stolen._

Then a thought hit Kagome. She dropped the plate she held in her hand. It fell to the floor and shattered into pieces.

"Kagome?" Her mother looked at her with a worried glance. "Are you alrite?"

Kagome shook her head and gave a small laugh. "I got lost in thought is all, I'm sorry I broke the plate."

"Well don't get too lost in thought." Her mother laughed. "I would like to keep the rest of my dishes in one piece."

Kagome walked towards the living room. Pearing in through the doorway at Inuyasha and Souta as he tried to explain to Inuyasha that the reason why he kept losing their battle game had to do with the way he held the contoller.

_What if Naraku is planning to bring your grandfather back. Like Kikyo was brought back. But there's no real way he could do that without having his grandfathers reincarnation around to get a peice of their soul... is there? Oh how stupid.. There's no way Naraku would even want to do that._

She watched as Inuyasha finally got the hang of the controller and unleash a fury of attacks on her brother's game character. Souta was awwed. "How did you do that?"

"When it come's to battle, no one can defeat me!" Inuyasha laughed, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he jerked the controller. Kagome laughed, she would sometime's forget how Inuyasha is more like a regular guy then she realized.

As she looked at the hanyou from the feudal era, dressed as a normal teenage boy, she remebered there was one more thing he needed before he could really go out in public and look completely normal. She ran upstairs and grabbed another box from beneath her bed and quickly hurried back downstairs.

"Inuyasha!" She called as she entered the living room. "I forgot you need to wear these too."

He watched as she lifted the top off the box. Revealing a pair of socks and two very strange looking things. He had seen a similar pair before on her younger brother's feet.

"What the hell are those?"

"Sneakers."

"You expect me to actually wear them?"

"Well you said you didn't mind dressing in modern clothes!" Kagome replied, rolling her eyes. "Fine, go barefoot then." She said seeing the disgusted look on his face. She left the box beside him and went back to the kitchen to set the table.

"Keh! " Inuyasha spat. Turning back to the game.

"You know, Kagome spent quite a bit on that stuff for you." Souta said through narrowed eyes, feeling that his hero was being rather rude to his sister.

"What'd she do that for? I didn't tell her too!" The hanyou growled, not liking the sudden change in the young boys tone.

"She bought it a long time ago. She said she was going to make you wear it when your here but later decided she really didn't care what anyone here thought of you, as long as they didn't see your ears."

Inuyasha thought about it. "_I care about Inuyasha, more than anything..." _Remebering the words she had uttered to that boy the last time they were in her era. _She doesn't care what anyone else thinks, she only just cares about me._

"Well whatever, help me put the damn things on then!" He muttered; watching Kagome as she laid glasses down on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the underground subway stop. It was an entirely new experience for Inuyasha as they sped around underground in this giant steel dragon; filled with dozens of other people. It took the entire time for Kagome explain along the way why it was necessary for Inuyasha to still wear his hat over his ears even though he was changed into modern clothing. He was even harder to deal with since he lost the battle video game so many times to Souta.

"So whats wrong with you anyway?" Inuyasha asked as they walked through the crowded mall. "Are you really that mad at me for yelling at Shippo?"

Kagome sighed, she wanted to tell Inuyasha, but she knew if she did he would likely cause a big scene. "No, I'm just a bit tired. I'm not mad about anything."

She told Inuyasha to stay put on a bench outside the medical supplies shop before she went in. She knew the aroma of all the medicines in there would likely make him sick.

Inuyasa sat; arms crossed and face moody. He did not like the idea of having to have to return on that undergound thing. People were so pushy and it made too much noise.

"Ooooh, your cute!"

Some girls had just come to stand in front of him. Inuyasha gave them a funny look. _If this getup makes me look cute then I don't think I'll wear it again. Hanyou's aren't suppose to be considered "Cute"._

"Hey, can I have your phone number?" One girl asked; her face blushing and eyes twinkling.

"What the hell is a phone?" he asked, wondering what the hell this girl was getting at.

She laughed. "Your funny. What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." The half-demon replied flatly.

"What a different name! I like it!" She smiled. "I like your hair too, how do you get it that color?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. Clearly this girl must be nuts. "It's natural!"

The three girls gasped in amazement and then went on chattering about it.

"Done!" Kagome called as she walked outside the store. Just as she saw a girl pass Inuyasha a small peice of paper with her name and number.

_Why do I feel this strange aura... _Inuyasha thought before turning to see Kagome standing there. Looking as angry as Sango when Miroku is acting like a lech. He almost thought he could see flames glowing from behind her.

"AHEM." Kagome coughed as she tramped her way between the girls and Inuyasha. "HERE." She spat bluntly, shoving the bags at Inuyasha. He threw the paper over his shoulder to the other girl's dismay before grabbing the bags from Kagome. He could tell she was mad but he wasn't entirely sure if it was his fault this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome didn't say a word the entire way home. They walked down the street from the subway station under her umbrella as the rain still hadn't let up. Inuyasha was growing nervous. He wasn't sure whether or not it was safe to say anything for fear of being sat.

Finally, just before they had reached back to the shrine Kagome spoke. "Inuyasha, you said you cared about me."

The hanyou stopped dead. "Huh?" _So she is mad about those dumb girls back there..._

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha. Her eye's meeting his. "When something happen's to you, you know you can tell me right?

"Tell you what?" the Inu-hanyou's impatience sparked up.

"I know."

"You know what?" Inuyasha still thought she was talking about those girls back at the mall. "Look I didn't even say anything to those girls back there!"

"It's not that Inuyasha. Besides, I should have known better that girls in my time would think you were cute. Maybe you should wear _your _clothes, at least that way I won't have to worry about you getting hit on all the time!" She half chuckled to herself. But then deciding to get back onto topic.

"I know about your grandfather's bones being stolen."

Inuyasha could feel anger burning inside him. "Who told you!" he growled. "Was it Sango!"

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes. "Shippo overheard her and Miroku." She whispered. "I don't know much else Inuyasha. But I don't understand why you would keep this from me."

He dropped his gaze from her eyes to the ground. They stood a moment in silence. The rain fell around them, collecting in small streams on the stairs leading up to the Higurashi shrine and flowing downward into puddles on the street. He knew there was nothing he could do now to keep from reliving that night that both his mother and grandfather had died.

"There's nothing I can do to keep this hidden now." He whispered, facing away from her confused face. Kagome didn't hear what he said. " Inuyasha? Did you and your human grandfather not get along?

"Keh! My grandfather never liked me because of my demon blood." Inuyasha said trying to make light of the situation. But his eyes told Kagome the difference. They seemed distant; in another time; remembering a pain that had never healed. "He said my mother dishonoured his family and I was a disgrace to all human kind."

Inuyasha stepped away, carrying the bags up the steps to Kagome's home.

She was astonished by how heavy-hearted he seemed at that moment. She had never seen Inuyasha look so... so... miserable. "Inuyasha..." She gaped. _He's trying to act as though whatever happened so long ago doesn't bother him; even though it's printed on him like a book._

Watching as the half demon walked out of site at the top of the stone steps, completely drenched by the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"It's getting late." Sango sighed as they sat on a small yellow picnic blanket Kagome had brought. She traced a finger around a small character with large eyes printed onto the cloth.

Miroku watched her and sighed before his reply. "Well, now that Kagome-sama knows about the missing bones; Inuyasha will have no reason not to talk about it. We might as well talk about it as soon as they return so we can continue our journey in the morning."

"I wanna go back, this is boring!" Shippo moaned as he tenderly touched the bump on his head. " My head hurts." He groaned again; giving Miroku a menacing stare.

"Well then young Shippo. Next time you wish to spy on me you will remeber that punishment now won't you." Miroku half-laughed, remebering how he had knocked Shippo with his staff after he had run off and told Kagome Inuyasha's secret. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Too bad you never learn your lesson, hypocrite." Sango muttered, moving away as she noticed Miroku's hand slowly inching it's way towards her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh Inuyasha..._ Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha walking far ahead of her before entering the well house. He barely waited for her while she said goodbye to her family. He thanked her mother for fixing his haori, although he seemed unsure about the new scent it had since she had also washed it. And with his head down he walked passed her, not even glacing up.

She closed her umbrella at the doorway and set it in a corner inside. Inuyasha stood before the bone eaters well, watching her.

"Inuyasha, I don't know the whole story." Kagome spoke softly. Unsure of how Inuyasha was going to react. She knew he was quite angry that she had found out. But he didn't seem to be angry with her. It was as though he was angry with himself.

"Kagome, promise me one thing."

She watched him lower his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs and flattning his ears against his head. _Inuyasha..._

"Promise you won't ..lose your trust in me."

"Inuyasha? Nothing could make that happen." Kagome answered. "Why are you so worried?"

"Never-mind." Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist. "Let's just go back, I'm sure that damn old hag wants her medicine."

Kagome could still see the sadness in his eyes. She decided not to scold him for calling Kaede a "damn old hag" and walked over to join him before the well. "Your not alone Inuyasha, whatever the problem is; we'll deal with it together." She said, her brown eyes meeting his golden ones. Seeing his eyes flicker with her kind words; she took his right hand in her left. As they decended down the well and into the colors of the time-stream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tiny imp Jaken paced back and forth along a riverbank. Rin sat with Au-un beside a small fire as they waited for Sesshomaru. He had told them to stay in the forest while he ventured out into a small clearing to talk to a certain enemy.

"Damn that infernal woman!" The imp whispered scathingly. "Why must she always interupt Lord Sesshomaru in his travels?"

"I don't think it bother's Lord Sesshomaru all that much Master Jaken." The girl said whiping a mosquito away from her leg. "If he didn't want to speak with her, then he wouldn't have agreed to talk with her."

"BE QUIET FOOLISH GIRL!" Jaken demanded, leaning further over the bushes in hope of catching what it might be the two demons were talking about.

"What could that pest Naraku want with my pitiful brother. He's hardly worth the effort." Sesshomaru retorted at the idea of Naraku going through all this trouble.

"Well to tell you the truth, I have no idea what the sneaky bastard is planning. All I know is that that Hanyou brother of yours is in for something."

Kagura heard in side her head suddenly the voice of her Master; beckoning her return. She winced at the sound of his voice, cursing him for forcing her to leave this beautiful demon to return to her captive hell. "Speaking of the bastard; I'm afraid I must be going." With a flick of her fan she was in the air, floating up into the night sky.

Sesshomaru watched in silence a moment before beckoning his followers and continuing on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and Kagome landed softly on the bottom of the bone eaters well. She smiled at Inuyasha, since he was still holding her hand. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter up in her chest. She loved it whenever he did things like this. She knew they were only small intimacies, never overstepping the boundary of friendship really, but she couldn't help it. She cared for him so much. "Were back." She grinned.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Your finally back!" Shippo called down into the depths of the well. Hearing the Kitsunes voice immediatly stiffened the Hanyou. He dropped Kagomes hand; leaping up from the well, while leaving Kagome with the bags filled with the supplies. "Baka." Kagome muttered as she struggled to pick them up before making her way back up the well.

"Inuyasha, Kagome knows..." Miroku began before Inuyasha cut him off.

"It's alrite monk, she told me. Let's just get this over with already."

Kagome climbed over the well. Hurling a bag over. "Lets just get this stuff back to Kaede first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark room, lit by only the glowing of the green ooze which covered his body, a stranger awoke. His whole body was in agony. He could barely see, his pupil's fully dialated; trying to recognize his surroundings in some way. Lifting his naked body from the tank and whiping away much of the green from his face, nose and ears. He suddenly realized that wherever he was, he wasn't alone.

"Where am I" His deep voice croaked, sputtering from the sudden intake of breath.

The man sitting in the corner of the room shifted slightly but didn't speak.

Suddenly he remebered. The castle was burning. He had no escape. "That wretch! That dispicable white haired, youkai infested peice of flesh. He killed me!"

"Calm yourself Nakamura." Naraku's cold voice spilled out from the corner as he watched the pathetic human he had brought back to life. "I have created you a much stronger body then the one you had before." He paused as Kagura and Kanna slid open a door to one side of the room, letting spill in the candle light from the next room. Nakamura moaned in pain, covering his eyes from the light.

The two female youkai closed the door before approaching the tub in which Nakamura lay. In each hand they carried cloth and robes for him. The man gazed at them, apparently not noticing the two were youkai, but still unsure if he should trust them.

"You will have your chance to destroy the half-breed." Naraku sneered, seeing the eye's of this greedy and hate-driven human bulge with anticipation the moment he heard those words. " I will give you the strength to do so. But first you must agree to do this deed I set down before you."

"Who are you?" Nakamura sputtered again while whiping away more of the green ooze.

"I am Kagewaki Hitomi. I am the lord and master of this castle." Naraku lied, using his old cover to gain the humans trust. If he knew he was a demon, there was no way he would work for him.

"Ah, and what has that pitiful demon scum done to you."

"It seems he has come into a great power. Left for him by his Father."

Rage burned in Nakamura's eyes. The thought of Inuyasha being passed down power from that beast who stole his daughter angered him beyond comprehension.

"... and beyond that." Naraku began, knowing this would be the remark to seal the deal and gain this humans trust. " he has with him a young miko girl."

"A girl?" Nakamura questioned, the rage not fading from his dark, uncaring eyes.

"A human girl, he seems to care for her quite deeply. I fear her safety should he try to make her his mate."

Naraku watched the humans shocked eyes. He seemed almost frozen, as though the thought of a demon, not just any, but the demon directly linked through blood to that dispicable wretch who stole his own daughter and ruin her, was now going to destroy another young girl and her family.

"This is not the first time. He seems to have a thing for beautiful young mikos.." Naraku began, seeing the disgust fill the humans eyes. "The more pure they are, the more he wishes to corrupt them and make them his own."

"He has been with another Miko you say?" Nakamura couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He made the poor girl fall in love with him, and then he murdered her. She was a very powerful preistess named Kikyou. So if she was tricked so easily; I fear greatly for this young girl." Naraku said, putting on a fake face of caring.

"I will not rest until I destroy that murderous wretched being. I will not rest until I have killed Inuyasha and saved that young miko from my daughter's fate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: You may not remeber, but in the early days of InuYasha, Naraku pretended to be the young Lord Kagewaki so he could use Hitomi castle and the wealth of the lord for his own benifit. This is where Sango and her family/villagers were summoned to destroy some demons when he possessed Kohaku. Also this place was destroyed in a battle between Naraku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. But for this story we'll just pretend it wasn't. XD

Also I chose Nakamura as Inuyasha's grandfather's name. It mean's "Center of the Village". I chose this, since he was a Lord, he would obviously need a name which showed he was of importance. I was going to go for something a bit more evil, but in the future you may see why I didn't.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kaede and Myoga the flea were inside the hut when the companions returned. Myoga it seems, had returned after hearing that the village was attacked by Naraku's minions. Kaede had just filled him in when they arrived.

They all listened as Miroku recalled the tale told to him by the village elder. Glancing now and again toward's Inuyasha on the other side of the room. His ear's laid flat as he sat in front of the door; watching the night sky and pretending to ignore the conversation.

"That village was once the home of a great Lord and his family. The Lord was Inuyasha's grandfather. He and his family were well respected by the people living there. As the story goes, one day Inuyasha's mother, Lady Izayoi, went out into the forest and became lost. Night-fell and demons attacked her. But she was saved by Inuyasha's father."

Everyone sat around the fire, silently listening to the legend from so long ago. All except Inuyasha who sat in the doorway; peering out into the night sky.

"A year or two later the Lady returned to her father after my Master's untimely death; bringing with her an infant Inuyasha. I accompanied her, as this was my Master's dying wish." Myoga spoke softly recalling his part to the story.

Miroku continued, trying to fit in the right word's as to not upset his half-demon friend. "To say the least, Inuyasha's grandfather was not pleased."

"KEH! That's the understatement of the century." Inuyasha barked, feeling his anger boil at the memories of his childhood.

"Years passed until the night when..." Miroku paused, looking towards Inuyasha, finding it difficult to continue.

Sango sat across from Miroku; gently petting Kilala. Understanding fully why he was finding it difficult to continue in Inuyasha's presence, she continued for him. "Until the night when Lady Izayoi passed."

"The villager's said that in the end. The half-demon child killed his mother and grandfather. Burning the down the castle to nothing but ash and soot." Miroku finished, lowering his eye's to the ground.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Well, that's obviously not true." She stated. "There's no way Inuyasha could do all that, he was just a child!"

Inuyasha stood up; squinting his eyes shut hard and clenching his claws into his fists. "I did."

"What?"

No-one could believe what they had just heard. Kagome felt all the blood drain from her face. _It can't be true! There's absolutely no way!_

"Inuyasha?"

"You heard me Kagome. I take full blame for her death."

"But surely Inuyasha, you couldn't have harmed your own mother!" Miroku said, eyes wide and at awe from what Inuyasha was saying.

"I harmed her because I was weak. I wasn't able to protect the one person who cared about me."

"Inuyasha! That's not your fault! Don't think like that!"

Kagome felt tears building up in her eyes. So this is why he seemed so sad when reminded of that event. He felt guilty for what had happened. "Inuyasha, you were just a little boy!"

"I WAS NOT A LITTLE BOY KAGOME! I WAS NEVER A LITTLE BOY!" His pain and anger erupting. "DON'T YOU GET IT? IF I HAD USED MY HANYOU POWERS; I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!"

"Inuyasha please." Miroku began, feeling that someone needed to stop this outburst. "Calm down, there is no need to blame yourself."

"Shut up monk! You wanted to know my side of what happened! My human grandfather dispised me so much that he sent his guard to dispose of me in my sleep. My mother tried to stop them and they killed her for "treachery". Instead of defending her I ran away. I was a coward and a weakling. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DIE!"

Kagome gasped. Tears flowed heavily down her cheeks as she watched Inuyasha. To see the pain in those beautiful amber eyes was so unbearable for her. How he must have suffered. She wanted it to stop, she had to make it stop. Before she even knew what was happening she got to her feet and threw her arms around him. Crying desperately into his red haori.

"K-Kagome?" Her sudden movement startled him.

"Please Inuyasha, you can't do that to yourself. What happened was not your fault!"

A tear rolled down Sango's cheek as she connected this event with the loss of her own loved ones. "Inuyasha, we all have felt helpless. We've all lost someone dear to us and believed that if we were stronger, or braver, that perhaps we could have saved them."

"INUYAASHHA!" Shippo wailed from beside Miroku. "I felt the same way w-when my Papa was murdered!"

"I too have felt guilt for not being strong enough to save my father from his untimely demise." Miroku sighed, staring at his wrapped palm, covered by prayer beads in order to contain the Kazanna.

Inuyasha softened his stance as he listened to his friends. He had never told anyone about that night, but now that he had. He knew he could face whatever Naraku was throwing at him.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku continued. "What happened after your Mother's death."

"I went to Myoga for help. We went to search for that bastard Sesshoumaru for help. But..." he trailed off.

"He wouldn't help you would he?" Kagome sobbed. Coming to the realization of Inuyasha's true hatred for his brother. With Tenseiga, Sesshomaru had the power to save Inuyasha's mother, but his hatred for his younger brother kept him from that.

"Well.. what happened after that?" Sango continued, remebering how Myoga the flea demon had stated that Inuyasha had ran off into the forest, back towards the castle grounds after Sesshomaru had denied him any aid.

"I don't know. I can't remeber what happened after that." Inuyasha put a hand to his forehead. "All I remember is waking up deep within the forest and hearing my mother. I thought I saw her for a moment, but she dissapeared."

"But your mother had already passed?" Shippo stated what everyone else was thinking.

"I know that baka!" Inuyasha growled.

Myoga folded his small arms in front of him. "But the question still remains, what would Naraku want with Lord Nakamura's remains?"

"Lord Nakamura? I've heard of that name once before."

Everyone turned to look at the old Miko.

"You knew him?" Shippo stared, wide eyed. "Wow Kaede.."

"I am not that old." Kaede said, stirring the contents of her large pot by the fire. "But I do remember hearing the name once in my childhood."

"Inuyasha, how long ago did this happen?" Kagome asked.

"A little over a hundred years ago." Myoga answered for him, seeing Inuyasha's discontent.

"Wow Inuyasha, your older then Kaede!" Shippo smirked. "Old-geeser!"

Kagomes eyes grew wide. She knew Inuyasha was much older than her but she had never thought of him as _old_ old.

"SHUT UP! Demons don't age like pathetic humans do!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I must go tend to the wounded." Kaede said getting up and taking one of the bags filled with supplies. "This material is so strange. She stated, feeling the plastic as she slowly walked out the door.

Miroku waited a moment, as they listened to Kaede slowly make her way up the path. "Inuyasha, how do you know your grandfather made the order to destroy you?"

Sango and Kagome looked up curiously, their puzzeled faces glowing from the light of the fire in the hut.

Inuyasha turned away once more, his eyes searching out into the night sky. " In that time, who else could it have been?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kikyou stood in the clearing where Goshinboku stood. She could sense an unusual aura building. Naraku was moving, but he wasn't alone. "Kikyou-onee-sama."

Kaede stood at the edge, watching her beautiful sister as she examined Goshinboku. " I knew it must have been ye."

"I've come to talk with you Kaede."

"Talk with my older sister, that's something I had dreamed of for over 50 years. I had never imagined that dreams and reality would become one, or that I would appear the older sister when it took place. What is it ye wishes to know Kikyou."

"Tell me what you know of the story of Nakamura, Izaiyoi and Inuyasha..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They left Kaede's hut early that morning. Myoga came with them on their journey, returning to the village in the north. Inuyasha was unusually quiet, which made everyone feel a bit uncomfortable. They reached the other side of the river late that afternoon. There they started they're usual plea's and reasoning with Inuyasha to let them take a break, but they found it was much easier than usual to convince him. Kagome knew this was enough evidence to show that Inuyasha really didn't want to return to that place. She knew he was having a hard time letting them know of all these horrors from his past that he had long since buried inside himself.

After a quick meal the others rested. Inuyasha watched them from a tree branch that had grown out over the river. He knew Sango, Miroku and Myoga were, again, going over the details they knew of the story told to them all the night before. Feeling a bit glad that he could barely hear them from his high pirch over the raging river waters. Thinking of his childhood when he and his mother had walked along the same river bank. The trees had grown in much more since he remembered. The river was quiet and smooth then, with long grasses and lillies floating in small pools along the side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Look Mother!" he called out. Chasing after a frog as it popped out of his hand and took off towards the water. "No! Get back here!" He yelled, leaping forward and swinging his hand to catch it. Without realising it a golden light appeared like a clawmark, whipping through the air and slicing the frog just as it had reached the water. A red pool arose around where the frog had fallen in._

_"Oh... dear." Inuyasha's mother gasped as she witnessed what had happened. "Sankotessou." She breathed, barely a whisper. _

_Inuyasha watched in horror. Not sure how to take what had just happened. Did he just kill the frog?_

_"Mother... I ... I didn't... what? ..."_

_"It's alrite dear," She smiled weakly, " ...come back away from the water."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Come back away from the water!" Kagome called out.

He watched Shippo jump back from the riverbank at Kagomes words. Deciding to chase after Kilala instead. Kagome sighed in relief before noticing Inuyasha staring at her. She smiled and waved, hoping to brighten him up a bit. But he just looked back out, over the water. His usual cocky smirk replaced with hauntings of a distant memory.

Kagome walked over towards him. Leaning on the tree below him. "I know it must be hard for you Inuyasha."

"Keh. What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed. " Reliving moments you never wanted to see again, sharing a past you thought you left behind long ago. It must be hard."

"..." Inuyasha didn't make an answer. He shuffled away from her veiw.

"C'mon Inuyasha! We're your friends. If you can't tell us then who... "

Inuyasha suddenly jumped in front of Kagome, whipping out the Tetsusaiga. Growling intensly at the other side of the riverbank.

A man emerged from the bushes at the other side. He was a distance away but Kagome could still make out his features. He was tall, wearing a blue yukata with gold trim. He had long dark hair with grey throughout and facial hair with the same. The look of shear and utter disgust on his face was shocking to her. She had never seen anyone look that way at her, or at Inuyasha for that matter. But the thing that shocked the young miko the most, was the resemblence.

"I..Inuyasha?.. " She muttered.

"Still alive half-breed?" The man spoke. His words laced with malice.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, standing before her. He didn't have his usual pre-battle prowess. He didn't even answer. She noticed how stiff he seemed, shocked, like he was glaring at a ghost.

"Nakamura.." Myoga muttered, hoping past Kagome and onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha, your grandfather has been awakened."

"I'm not blind Myoga." Inuyasha growled, taking in the scent of graveyard soil from across the water. But there was another scent mixed in, one that seemed a little strange to him.

"Who are you! What do you want?" Kagome turned to see Miroku standing beside her, holding the beads on his right hand.

"..Huh.." Kagome breathed when she noticed what was coming. 'I sense a shard!"

Saimyoushou then appeared out of the forest, they were grasping in their tiny legs a large naginata, Naraku's demonic aura flowing around the blade. Kanna slowly walked forward from where the Saimyoushou had appeared, surrounded by a barrier. In one hand she held her mirror, in the other she grasped the jewel shard.

"DAMN YOU! WHAT'S NARAKU GOT PLANNED!" Inuyasha yelled, hardly being able to contain himself any longer. "Wind-scar!" he shouted, thrusting a wave of energy towards them

Kanna moved towards Nakamura, surrounding him with her barrier. The windscar enveloped around them, knocking down trees and killing off a few of the expendable Saimyoushou not protected by the barrier.

Nakamura was shocked by this girls power and appaulled that such a power could be given to the hands of his only scum of a grandson. "Here, this naginata and jewel shard are magic. Lord Kagewaki wishes to give you the power to defeat this scum, and restore your honour and name Lord Nakamura." He kneeled down as the small demon placed the jewel to his forehead and pressed it into his flesh.

"I'm gone." Myoga said before taking off.

"Did she say Lord Kagewaki?" Sango never thought she would hear that name used again.

Nakamura began to glow with a dark aura. Kagome watched as the already defiled jewel became even darker with this mans hatred. The sky went dark as he lifted the naginata high above his head, they could see the dark energy swarming about in a large whirlpool of aura above the blade.

"..I...Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped closer to him, feeling a bit afraid of what was about to come. "Stay close to me Kagome, this is no ordinary weapon!" Inuyasha growled pulling her closer.

The ground began to tremble and break apart. Violently throwing the companions to the ground. The already raging waters from the river began to swell and wash over into the cracks between where the ground was breaking.

"GIRL! To stay with this hanyou will only bring about certain death. I warn you now, he cannot be trusted. THAT HALF-BREED WILL FORSAKE YOU!" Nakamura yelled over the sound of the rumbling earth, his grey eyes now glowing dark with power and intent to destroy. "Leave him and your wicked ways will be forgiven!"

"I would never leave Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked at the man before her. "Your the only one "wicked" here!"

"Your as foolish as my own stupid daughter, Izayoi! Your love of demons is sin! You will die with him!"

Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around Kagome, trying to protect her and support them by the tree. Tetsusaiga drawn, but he could not use it because he could not steady himself. Anger burned in his eyes as he looked on at his grandfather saying these things to Kagome. He looked down at her, Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's chest, she was afraid.

"FUCK YOU!" The hanyou yelled, trying to get his bearings to use the tetsusaiga and protect Kagome at the same time. "FUCKING DIE AND GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

An orb of purple energy appeared above the blade. It began to grow larger and larger. " Heheh. Pathetic Hanyou, your the same worthless child I knew all those years ago." With a swing of the naginata the orb was thrown with tremendous force.

For a brief moment Kagome saw the darkness swirling around inside that glowing orb, streamlining straight for her. It was the dark, twisted, screaming faces of demons. She witnessed that horror for a brief second before her eyes were covered by Inuyasha's red haori. She felt herself be lifted into the air before the explosion. Then a harsh pressure throwing her; hurling into the swirling waters of the river. She opened her eyes and saw peices of debree flying with such a velocity into the water around her. Pieces of rock and tree. Something struck her leg. The pain agonzing as she desperately tried to swim.

She had to get up. She couldn't breath. Clawing at the water she pushed and pushed. _AIR, I need air!_ She reached her hand up and felt it break surface. Kicking as hard as she could she finally got her head up. The sky was still dark and the river pounded against her from all sides. She looked up towards the river bank she had came from. It was down quite a distance. Fires blazing from all sides. "I...INU...IN.." She sputtered, desperately trying to find some shade of red in the mirky waters. She turned back down, searching and desperately trying to keep her head above water.

Then she saw him. His body somehow was entangled onto a blasted log which had become trapped between two large rocks jutting out from the raging river. Branches full of leaves still attatched to the log making him barely visible. She swam her way to him, determined not to let this river sweep her past. _I will not die here Inuyasha! WE will not die here!_ The pain shooting up from her foot as she struggled, gurgling to breath under the pressure of the water. The hanyou just barely out of her reach...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: SOOOOO how was that for some high powered angst? MUAHAHAHHAHA I am so evil. That was fun. By the way---- FYI: A naginata is an ancient japanese weapon, kinda reminds me of a spear-sword combo...

Well that was an interesting way to put that. Nakamura drives up to McNaraku's fast food! "Yes, I think I will have the Mc'naginata, spear/sword combo please, with a jewel shard on the side."

Yeah, so if you really have no idea what I mean just go google it. Google knows all.

And the frog bit that I imagined up could be plausable. I mean, imagine being a half demon with all your strength and ability, not to mention physical differences, trying to grow up amongst humans. Frogs are things that all little boys try to catch. Why would Inuyasha not try to?

More to come! Got reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the sidelines of the savage river, a woman watched the scene from beind a tree on the banks. Her cold eye's stared as she watched the suffering before her. The suffering shared by the half-demon she longed for and her re-incarnation from the future. A sad longing spread through her eyes. The priestess Kikyou watched until she was sure the girl had pulled herself and the half demon away from the danger of the murky waters, before she walked away into the darkness of the forest surrounding her. Her eyes turning cold as they had been before.

_That girl, Kagome. Her true strength and purity comes from within her caring heart. But will that be enough?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Inuyasha ran through the parlor of the grand manor, sliding over the screen door and running over to his mother. The Lady was always so elegant and beautiful, the sad smile she had on her face seemed so unfitting. "Inuyasha, did you claw a young girl today?"_

_"I-I'm sorry mother, I won't do it again. It was an accident!" Inuyasha pleaded, afraid his mother was angry with him._

_"Was it also and accident to hurl a rock at her father?"_

_"N-no." The small hanyou sighed. _

_"You must always remember Inuyasha, humans are not as strong as demons."_

_"I know mother, I know."_

_"You should always protect those who aren't as strong as you."_

_"I will always protect you mother!" Inuyasha said hopping over to sit beside her. _

_She smiled back at him. Looking as though she was about to say something, but before the words could escape her mouth a terrified gaze and silent scream overtook her smile._

_"MOTHER!"_

_Suddenly he felt as though he was falling through thick darkness. Cold washed over him. He had a great pain throbbing from his body. Then a curiously familiar scent filled his nose._

_He was against something, a tree. He looked down at his chest and saw the arrow. "How could you, Inuyasha!" He saw Kikyou stand before him once-more. Then flames were all around. But instead of heat the flames licked at him from all sides with cold._

_"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at him. Looking down he saw her trying to pull herself up to him, struggling againt the flames. _

_"I won't leave you here Inuyasha! I won't leave you like this!"_

_She grasped the arrow and wripped it out from his chest. The flames roared around them, suddenly building into massive pressure and covering them entirely. He could hear Kagome struggling under the pressure but could do nothing to help her. He struggled to move some part of his body. Kagome needed his help, he has to help her. He couldn't see anything. His chest continued to throb as the cold flames engulfed them entirely._

_But slowly they were extinguished to a scene appearing at the sacred tree. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said, looking down to see her face smiling up into his before wrapping her arms around him. " Kagome... " Inuyasha sighed, looking down at the pretty girl. Remembering how seeing her that way that night had jolted something inside him. Something he really never acknowledged was there. Taking in her scent he smiled back as he embraced her. Kagome smiled up at him once more."It's alrite Inuyasha, I will never leave you." _

_Those words brought it all back, Nakamura roaring with laughter as he used his naginata and hurled a giant energy-ball of destruction towards them. He had to protect Kagome, theres no way she could survive a force like that! But the energy was so great that when it hit the tree just behind them, it threw them apart. The last thing he remembered was watching Kagome crash into the water, just before he did._

_The blackness surrounded him once more except for a small light glowing off in the distance. Inuyasha ran and ran toward it, he could smell her blood. "Kagome!" He could see her body lying on the grass in that circle of light. Eyes glazing over, her breathing slowly becoming shorter and shorter.._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha twitched awake. He was lying in Kagomes sleeping bag, the zipped up sides making it difficult for him to move. He pulled himself up but there was a sharp pain that jolted him back. Looking down he noticed that he was bandaged up, The right side of his back was throbbing badly and he noticed that his injury must have been a stab wound, all the way threw to his front chest. _The arrow? _he thought, feeling the wound, still thinking he was in the dream. He felt around the bandages wrapped around his chest; realising that there was no way an arrow could have made a wound like that.

"Ah, so your awake then?" Miroku spoke from where he sat against a tree, a bandage wrapped around his arm. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by dense trees. Night had fallen and there seemed to be hardly any light but from the fire sitting in the center of the clearing. The rest of the companions surrounded it. Sango and Kilala laid not too far from where Miroku sat and Shippo was leaning asleep near a large stone. "You shouldn't move so quickly Inuyasha. We haven't seen you injured this badly in quite some time. I'm afraid this wound has also affected your last wound from the village attack."

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha voice was gruff and a bit panicky.

"She's fine Inuyasha, she has barely left your side all evening." Miroku half laughed as the hanyou turned to see Kagome leaned up against the tree behind him. "I'm surprised she had'nt fallen asleep much earlier, I'm afraid the whole ordeal has worn Kagome-sama out."

Inuyasha could'nt take his eye's off of the young miko. Her legs and arms were covered in scrapes and bruises. A scrape had also formed at the base of her cheek, sending arrows of guilt at Inuyasha's heart.

"Miroku, how did I get here? What happened?"

Miroku could see Inuyasha was a bit unnerved. "Well after the blast hit the tree we were all thrown. The tree was splintered and blown apart, you were struck straight through. It's lucky the rest of us weren't hit."

Inuyasha was still looking at Kagome's wounds. She had dozens of her medical supplies strewn all around them. Inuyasha slowly pulled himself out of her sleeping bag, his ears still pointed in Miroku's direction as he continued to tell him what happened.

"You know, it was Kagome-sama who pulled you from the water."

"What?" Inuyasha was entirely surprised by this, Kagome was probably half his weight, if that. "How'd she pull that off?"

"That was a question I asked myself! It seems Kagome has become much stronger since she first arrived here. We found her just as she was pulling you onto the river bank. I will say it was likely a struggle for her though."

Inuyasha pulled the sleeping bag over onto Kagome. Takind care not to wake her before making his way over by the fire to sit with Miroku.

Miroku could see something was deeply disturbing his friend. He had known Inuyasha long enough to know when he was thinking deeply upon a subject that agitated him. The hanyou always had a look as though he wanted to rip a thought from his brain and "Wind Scar" the crap out of it.

"What's aggitating you so Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at his friend, remembering the dream he just had. The hanyou knew that this recurring nightmare had to be more than just himself worrying too much. It was happening much too often and it always contained the same three woman, all woman who were important to him.

Inuyasha looked at his friend. He knew Miroku often had insight into the way the mind works. But he didn't feel he wanted to convey this information to anyone. Not yet anyway.

"Nothing." He sighed, looking away into the night sky.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome yawn from behind him. Opening her eyes she saw him sitting up in his usual cross-legged position. " Oh thank goodness your awake!" She squealled hopping forward and hugging him.

"Gah!" Inuyasha cringed under the pain from his back.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kagome appalogized, tears falling down her face. "I was so worried! You were hurt so badly and I couldn't wake you!"

"Keh! Like a measly peice of tree could stop me." The half-demon scoffed with his arrogant grin appearing on his face before noticing that Kagome was having a crying fit. "Hey stop crying!"

"I can't!" Kagome cried, shaking. " I'm so glad!"

Inuyasha felt his heart lift up in his chest. She was glad he was alrite. It was kind of hard for him to react to. "Well, stop crying because your happy. Thats dumb!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome glared.

"Only a baka would cry over that." Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh shut-up and sit!"

Miroku watched as the hanyou's face slammed into the dirt, the sound of that and the cusses he uttered after waking everyone else. "That probably wasn't the most sensitive thing to say at that moment Inuyasha." The Monk sighed. Putting his palm to his face. _Inuyasha can be so clueless when it comes to female emotions._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some distance down the river Sesshomaru was surveying the damage where the battle took place. He could smell the scents of his pathetic half-brother and his friends. The scent of graveyard soil wafted from the other side of the water, mixed with Naraku's demonic aura. As the youkai walked over the ground where Inuyasha and Kagome had stood the blade at his side began to vibrate.

He gripped the sword, thinking to himself. _What is it Tenseiga?_

"Your hanyou scum of a brother was here my lord. But his scent leads into the water?" Jaken squaked as he surveyed the riverbank.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is Kagome and Inuyasha alrite?" Rin asked, seeing the disastrous scene where the battle took place. She hoped that nothing would have happened to Kagome. The little girl thought the miko was very nice.

'They're fine." The demon said before turning away and walking back into the forest. The young girl followed, pulling the reins of A-un.

_It looks as though the hanyou's human grandfather is someone to be reckoned with._ Jaken thought before noticing he was once again being left behind. "WAIT FOR ME LORD SESSHOMARU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yeah, so long time no update. Sorry everyone, I plan to update more often now that the summer is ending. Next update should be within the next couple of days. I love how I ended this chapter. I heart Jaken-sama.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW. I love to hear your thought's on how I'm doing.


End file.
